Vow Of Silence
by MoonStar18
Summary: Kagome gets Dared by her little brother to take a 'vow of silence' for two weeks. All I can say is Inuyasha is gonna take FULL advantage of it. DISCLAIMER: Me, no own Inuyasha & Co.
1. Dare Ya Too

**AN: **first chapter and yeah..short.

**DISCLAIMER: **I in no waw shape or form own Inuyasha and Co. Sadly it's true...::cries::

* * *

**Chapter One:**

****

**Dare Ya Too**

* * *

"Come on Kagome! I bet you couldn't be quiet for two weeks!!" Souta said, trying to bait Kagome on. Lucky for him Kagome took the bait.  
  
"I could too!! It would be no problem at all!" Kagome said rushing to her defense. Souta hid a smirk, one he had seen Inuyasha his hero do all the time.  
  
"Okay then...I Dare you two take a...um...whats it called? Oh yeah! A Vow of Silence for Two WHOLE Weeks!! No talking whatsoever! You could write things down, but that's it!! Oh and No noises either!" Souta said facing his sister.  
_Inuyasha is going to love this._ Souta thought, _She won't be able to 'sit' him for two whole weeks._  
  
"Fine! It's a Deal!" Kagome said shaking Souta's hand.  
_I just have to some how not go to the Feudal Aura for two weeks...I wonder if Inuyasha is going to come and get me?_ She thought. Well Speak of the Devil they say-  
  
"Oi!!! Wench!! You're LATE!! Get your butt out here now, and let's get going!! We have jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha yelled from her tree outside of her window.  
  
Kagome frowned,  
_Darn it!! Um...how am I going to get through this for two weeks?_ she thought, she looked at Souta to see him smiling, she narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a pad and a pencil and wrote, then handed it to Souta. Souta took the paper and read,   
  
_you planed this didn't you? You like Inuyasha better then me huh? You annoying little brat!_

Souta's smile grew bigger, of course he planned this, he was tired of his sister sitting Inuyasha, and he had watched her do it thousands upon thousands of times. And he was sick of it! Inuyasha couldn't do anything to defend himself, so Souta being the nice little Inuyasha worshipper he is, decided to help him.  
  
"KAGOME GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, he was tired of waiting for her!  
  
"She's coming Inuyasha!" Souta yelled back to the inu-hanyou. Kagome gave one last glare to Souta, grabbed back her pad of paper and pencil, then ran out to meet Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree branch and glared at her,  
  
"Why didn't you come back, when you said you would?" He asked, she didn't answer.  
  
"I asked why didn't, you come back, when you said you would!?" He asked again a little louder. She didn't answer.  
  
"DARN IT KAGOME ANSWER ME!!!!" He yelled as they reached the Well - house. He was getting worried and angry that she wasn't answering him. Was she mad at him? Trying to ignore him? WHAT!?  
  
He watched as she jumped into the well and went back to his time, he smiled.  
_At least she's back home with me. _he thought happily, and he too jumped into the well and went back to his time.


	2. Soooo, you can't talk?

**AN: **chapter two renewed..sort of...

**DISCLAIMER:** I, in no way, sharp or form own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Soooo... you can't talk?**

[a/n: just picture the little devil horns popping out of Inuyasha's head...muwahahaha]

* * *

"Well...SAY SOMETHING!!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome as he helped her out of the well. Kagome shook her head and pointed to the village.  
  
"What? You won't talk till we get there?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded with a smile. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
_Is she mad at me?_ He thought. They headed to Kaede's village. They were about half way to her cabin when a little fluffy thing came zooming out of nowhere and pounced onto Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!! I'm soooo glad your back!! Inuyasha has been picking on me!!" The little fluffy tailed thing named Shippo whined, then stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eye's narrowed and he reached for the little fox, but stopped when he saw the stern look Kagome was giving him.  
  
_I'm gonna get sat...stupid little fox!_ he though angrily. Truth be told the only thing he did to Shippo while she was gone was hit him about 20 times...that's all!! She didn't have to get sooo angry about it. They walked into Kaede's hut to meet Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kirara.  
  
"Ah! Lady Kagome! Glad to see that you have returned." Miroku said has he hugged her. Inuyasha watched him to make sure his hands didn't travel anywhere they weren't sup post to go.  
  
_That Monk better not touch her like he does with Sango._ Inuyasha thought. But, Miroku being the perverted Monk he is started letting his hands wonder down Kagome's back. But stopped when he heard a low growl coming from somewhere. He looked up to see Inuyasha giving him the evil eye. He smiled innocently and let go of Kagome. After Miroku let go of Kagome, Sango stepped up and hugged her best friend.  
  
"It's sooo good to see you again Kagome!!" Sango cheered. She missed her; after all she was the only other girl, besides Kaede around here. Kaede was nice and all. it's just she's older than Sango and Sango liked talking about boys and such with Kagome. And poor Sango has to deal with Miroku and Inuyasha when Kagome left to her time...well, mostly Miroku because Inuyasha always waited in the nearest tree for Kagome to come back. Sango let go of Kagome and sat down. Kagome joined her and smiled at Kaede.  
  
"How are you Kagome?" Kaede asked. The only answer she got though was a smile, and a shrug. Everyone looked at Kagome waiting for her to answer. But to their surprise she didn't answer.  
  
"You said you would start talking when we came to village! So start talking!!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
_Why isn't she talking?_ He thought.  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome dug into her backpack that never seemed to empty, and bring out a thing of paper and what she called a pencil. They all watched as she wrote something down and then handed to Miroku, since he was closet.  
  
Miroku read: _Do you know how to read?_ He looked up to her and nodded. She smiled grabbed back the thing of paper and wrote something down again, then again handed it to Miroku. He Read:  
  
_Good! Okay you can read the next part out loud for everyone to hear._ Miroku nodded and cleared his throat, then read as followed.  
  
"Okay everyone! Um...my brother Souta dared me to go on a 'Vow Of Silence' for two weeks. In other words. I can't talk, or make noised for two weeks. Oh and Dare means something like..he _bet_ me to do this." He finished with a frown.  
  
Everyone went silent. Kagome looked at everyone to see how they would react.  
  
"Sooo....." Inuyasha was the first one to say something, "You can't talk?" He asked her. She nodded. Then he went back into silence.  
  
_Well at least she's not mad at me!_ He thought happily, and then something hit him...something wonderful!!  
  
"That also means, you can't 'sit' me for two weeks!!" He cheered. Everyone looked at him. Kagome blinked a couple of times. She totally forgot about the whole 'sitting' thing...OH NO!! What was she going to do!! She had to go to school next week and she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to let her. She usually would just sit him a couple of times then leave, but now she couldn't. She grabbed back her pad of paper and quickly wrote down, then handed it to Miroku.  
  
"She's says: I have to go to school in a week." He finished. He was about to say something when they all heard a chuckle. Everyone looked towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no...sorry Kagome. But since you can't sit me, I say what goes around here now. If I don't want you to go back, you can't." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
_Oh Happy Days!_ Inside of Inuyasha's head he was having a party. Kagome gapped, and then glared at him. She grabbed the pad back and wrote something down, then handed it to Miroku again. Inuyasha frowned,  
  
_Why does she keep handing it to him? I can read too! _He thought angrily.  
  
"She says: Inuyasha SIT!!!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha to see if something would happen. Instead all they saw was his smirk grow into a BIG HUGE grin.  
  
Kagome took the pad AGAIN and wrote down something and handed it back.  
  
"She says: I thought I would see if it worked if I wrote it down...guess not. Well Inuyasha I'm still going to school next week! No matter what you say or do!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, to see his grin turn into an evil smirk. He was looking at Kagome with an evil hint in his eyes. Everyone saw the look, even Kagome, who was edging her way towards Sango.  
  
"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked, still having the look and smirk. Making Shippo hug Kagome tighter. But Poor Shippo shouldn't have done that. It brought Inuyasha's attention to him. Inuyasha looked at Shippo for a moment having a thoughtful face on. But soon that thoughtful face turned into the most evil-est.[a/n: Yes I know it's not a word]look Inuyasha had ever had. They could practically see little devil horn's replacing Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Well little runt...guess what?" Inuyasha said in a dangerously low voice. "Kagome can't talk. That means she can't sit me...and that means...you better run fast." He said as he pounced at Shippo. Shippo squeaked and then ran out of the hut at top speeds. Inuyasha forgetting that Shippo was holding onto Kagome pounced onto her when Shippo ran off. Kagome would have given a surprised 'eep' if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't aloud to. Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome. He sat up and looked down at Kagome, he smirked, and then turned to the other four (Don't forget out Kirara!)and said,  
  
"Leave. I need to talk to Kagome for a minute." The three humans looked at one another, and then back to him.  
  
"Um...what if Lady Kagome needs someone to read out loud what she wrote?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I can read just fine. Now go." Inuyasha said looking back down at Kagome. Kagome glared back up at him. Trying to push him off of her. But he wouldn't budge. The four got up and left, taking one last look at Kagome. When Inuyasha could hear them leave and get out of ear shout, he said,  
  
"Now, since you can't sit me Kagome... I've been wanting to do with for sometime. But every time I tried you would either sit me or not notice. So now here's my chance, and I'm taking it." He grabbed Kagome's hands and put the over her head, then quickly leaned down and kissed her. Making Kagome who was pushing and glaring at the hangout stop all of her movements and have her eyes grow wide.  
  
_Is Inuyasha...kissing....Kissing...m-me?_ Kagome's thought, trying to put what was going on together.

* * *


	3. The way things should be

**AN: **GWB means **Grabbed** it **Wrote** something down and handed it **Back**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

**Claimer:** The little demon is mine, no takie.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Way Things Should Be**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Now, since you can't sit me Kagome.. I've been wanting to do with for sometime. But every time I tried you would either sit me or not notice. So now here's my chance, and I'm taking it." He grabbed Kagome's hands and put the over her head, then quickly leaned down and kissed her. Making Kagome who was pushing and glaring at the hanyou stop all of her movements and have her eyes grow wide.  
  
_Is Inuyasha..kissing....Kissing...m-me?_ Kagome's thought, trying to put what was going on together.

**New Chapter:**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled to himself, when Kagome stopped all of her movements. His eyes were closed so he didn't see her shocked look, but he could feel her eye's on him. He could also tell that her entire body was stiff, as if she wasn't sure what to do. He let go of her hands and deepened the kiss. Hoping soon she would kiss him back, instead of just lay there. When Kagome didn't do anything, not even move her arms, he sighed on her lips and sat up. He looked down at her and almost busted out laughing at her face. It was incomplete shock.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked. Her mouth opened and if to say something, as her eyes came back into focus. She looked at Inuyasha and closed her mouth. She looked to her side and saw her pad of paper and pencil. She looked back at the hanyou who was still straddling her. She pointed to the paper and pencil and tried to sit up, hoping Inuyasha would get the clue. He didn't. And she sighed. He pushed her back down and frowned. He watched as she pointed to the paper and pen-sill (as she called it), again, then give him a look that plainly said. 'Get Off.' He sighed and got off of her. She sat up and grabbed her paper and pencil. He watched as she wrote something down and then hand it to him.  
  
He read: _Why did you do that?_ He looked at her and smirked at the blush he saw on her face.  
  
"Do what Kagome?" He asked enjoying her embarrassment. His smirk grew bigger as her face grew redder. She grabbed back the stuff, wrote something down and handed it back to him.  
  
He read: _Why did you kiss me?_  
  
"Why do you think Kagome?" he asked, she gave annoyed sighed and grabbed the stuff back, wrote and handed it back.  
  
He read: _Stop answering the Question with a Question Inuyasha!! Now answer my question!_  
  
"What was your question again?" he asked and chuckled when she glared at him.[a/n: when she grabs the paper and pencil It'll be GWB! Meaning Grabbed it, wrote something, and handed it back. okay? Okay!] She GWB'ed  
  
He read: _Never mind! Just forget it! Lets go find the others._ As he read she got up to leave. Inuyasha shrugged and followed, grabbing her yellow bag and putting her paper and pencil in it. He smiled, things were going HIS way, and he was VERY happy about it.  
  
The group was walking up in the high mountains searching for the shards. Everyone, besides Inuyasha, was tired. They had been walking ALL day, and not ONCE got to rest. Miroku and Sango tried their best to make him stop, so they all could rest, but failed horribly. All he did was smile and say  
  
"Come on! We just have to make it to the top, then you all can rest."  
  
Everyone grumbled about that, and glared at Kagome. For some reason, they seemed to think it was all her fault! They never knew how much they liked that Kagome could 'sit' Inuyasha! Whenever they looked for shards and got tired, they would send Kagome to tell him to stop so they could rest. He would argue and she would sit him then that would be the end of the discussion! But now!! Now, Kagome couldn't sit him because she made a stupid 'dare' to take a vow of silence, and make them all suffer!! They all shot her another glare, even Shippo! The poor little soul. He knew if he EVER let go of Kagome he would be plumald by Inuyasha. Inuyasha had told him so, as they first set out. He went right up to him and said in a low voice  
  
"If, I ever see you alone..and I mean ever! I will be on you so fast, that you won't even be able to squeak!" Shippo squeaked and ran to Kagome. And since then he had been on Kagome shoulder.  
  
Shippo gasped when he noticed that he and Kagome were falling forward! She was going to hit the ground. In his mind he was thinking along the lines of _Abandon Ship!!_, but at the same moment he knew he couldn't or Inuyasha would get him. So he decided to be brave and go down with the ship. If Kagome ever found out he was calling her a ship, she wouldn't be too happy. She was weird about her weight. He closed his eye's preparing to hit, when it never happened. He opened his eye's to see red, then white. He sighed. Inuyasha had caught Kagome just in time.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice as he set Kagome down on the ground. Then he quickly dug into her bag and brought out her paper and pencil. She GWB'ed  
  
He Read: _I don't know. I all of a sudden felt dizzy and before I could say or do anything I was falling forward._  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked, when Inuyasha didn't read the note out loud. Even though she was kind of ticked off at Kagome, she was still worried about her best friend.  
  
"She said, that she felt dizzy and then started falling forward...Are you sick Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Though she didn't smell sick, and didn't look sick either. She GWB'ed  
  
He read out loud: "No I don't think so. Just tired and is in need of rest for a while." Inuyasha frowned and looked at her. She gave him pleading eyes and he sighed.  
  
"Okay, we'll rest for a while. I'll go get some water from the waterfall up ahead for Kagome. I'll be back soon." With that said he took off in his demon speed.  
  
Everyone gathered around Kagome to make sure she was comfy and if she needed anything. When they asked, they received a smile. She GW and handed it to Miroku.  
  
He Read: _I wasn't really dizzy. I did it on purpose, I knew he would catch me before I hit the ground. _Miroku laughed and handed the note to Sango who read it, then laughed.  
  
"Good one Kagome! I was really getting tired." Sango said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and GWB'ed  
  
She Read: _You're Welcome!_  
  
Shippo looked at the humans. What were they talking about? He had to know so he asked. Sango was the one to answer him. He smiled and hugged Kagome, who patted him on the head.  
  
"Really?" everyone stopped smiling, and froze when they heard Inuyasha. When had he returned?  
  
"Well, since she's not really dizzy, let's get moving again." Inuyasha said. He was annoyed, he was more then annoyed. He was angry! Kagome had lied to him. His woman should know better then to lie to him.(Yes he said 'his' woman) Kagome quickly GW'ed and handed it to him, when he put the water in her bag.(When he left he grabbed her water bottle)  
  
He read: _Aw!! Please let us rest more Inuyasha!? We're all very tired! Please let us rest more. _He gave a snort and looked at the others. They did look tired. But he wasn't going to give into Kagome's commands. He was going to teach her not to lie to him. And as her punishment, they were going to get up now and walk to the top of the mountain, where the shard was sup post to be, get it and then walk all the way down again, without rest. He didn't think it was very fair that the others had to suffer with her so he decided something.  
  
"You all can rest! But, Kagome you're getting up and walking to the top with me! And we're not stopping!" Inuyasha said. Everyone smiled except Kagome. She gapped at him. This wasn't fair!! She only pretended to be dizzy so all of them could rest, and now she was being punished for it. And NO ONE was trying to help her. She glared at her so called friends, who pretended not to notice.  
  
"Let's go Kagome, we don't have all day." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared up at him, then crossed her arms and closed her eyes, holding her head high. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Get up Kagome!" He said in a low voice. She shook her head and refused to move. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking up the mountain. At the same moment he put her paper and pencil up his sleeve, just incase he wanted to talk to her, and have her answer. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara watched as the hanyou took Kagome away. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Poor Kagome..Oh well! They started making camp.  
  
When they were out of eye site Inuyasha took Kagome off his shoulder and set her on her feet, grabbed her arm and started making her walk up the mountain. He didn't say a word and neither did she. Well because she couldn't and he didn't because he knew he was probably going to yell at her if he did.  
  
After a while of walking with Inuyasha's death grip on her arm, Kagome was getting tired. That and her arm was starting to go numb. She pulled her arm, trying to get out of his grasp. Inuyasha growled and held tighter. Kagome pushed him, making him look at her. She put her hands together, one hand representing a piece of paper and the other hand holding an imaginary pencil. She pretended to write something down on her paper hand. Inuyasha got the hint and took the pad of paper and pencil out of his sleeve and handed it to her. The whole time keeping a hold on her and walking.[a/n: he's very talented] She GWB'ed,  
  
He Read: _I can walk on my own you know!? You don't need to hold my arm so tight_! Inuyasha snorted and let go of her arm. Kagome rubbed the part of her arm that he was holding and glared at him. They walked in silence. Kagome was getting really tired, she only got to rest for 5 minutes before he came back with the water.  
  
_Curse you demon speed!_ Kagome thought angrily. Sure sometimes his demon speed was a good thing, but right now she didn't like it to much.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked really tired and mad. He was having trouble! He wanted to pick her up and carry her up there so she wouldn't have to suffer, but at the same time he wanted her to understand that she couldn't lie to him. She needed to finally learn her place in the group. He was the leader now and that's the way things should be. He smiled to himself. Finally he was the leader! And She wasn't! He frowned. He was only the leader for two weeks and nothing more. After she was done with her vow of silence she was going to sit him hard! He quickly glanced at her. Oh yeah, she was going to sit him hard....he sighed.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn't get her mad anymore...nah. I'm going to enjoy this two weeks! Even though I'm probably going to have a broken back afterwards._ He thought. Kagome looked at him when he sighed and saw that he was smiling! Smiling!!! What nerve! Here she was tired out of her mind and he was smiling! Did he get some sick enjoyment out of her suffering? Oh how much she wanted to sit him. Oh how VERY much she wanted to.  
  
_Stupid little brother! It isn't healthy to worship Inuyasha.._ She thought. Kagome was so caught up in thinking that she didn't notice that they had reached the top of the mountain, till she ran into Inuyasha. She looked around.  
  
"Do you sense a Shard anywhere?" Inuyasha asked in an even voice.  
  
_Hmm...he's still mad, that I lied to him. Boy, can he hold a grudge_ She thought. Inuyasha looked at her, and she was in the middle of shaking her head no, when she quickly pointed to the left of her. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. To the left was a cave, it was pretty big.  
  
_Must be really big demon!_ Inuyasha thought as he smiled. Good, he needed to let in angry out on something.  
  
"Demon! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. There was a low growl coming from the cave and they heard movement.  
  
"Kagome go over there and stay out of the way!" Inuyasha told her. She nodded and ran over to were he pointed. They heard another growl and more movement. It was coming! It must be big, because it was taking forever to come out.  
  
Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga up, ready for the demon. He almost fell over when it came out.  
  
The demon was the maybe 2 inches tall! No wonder why it took so long! It was actually probably running to the cave entry, instead of walking slow. Inuyasha could tell since the little demon was out of breathe.  
  
"I am...::gasp::..here...::deep breathe::..to fight!" The little demon yelled in a surprisingly deep, low, voice. One would think that his voice would be high pitched and squeaky. Since he was so small.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, great. Just what he needed a small demon with a jewel shard. Here he was ready to fight something big, and he got something smaller then Shippo. He walked over to the little demon and then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Where's the shard?" He asked her, she pointed to her arm. Saying that it was in the demons arm. The little demon pulled out a sword the size of a tooth pick and stabbed Inuyasha in the foot yelling  
  
"You shall die!!"  
  
"Ow! That hurt you stupid little peck!" Inuyasha said. He picked up the demon, pulled out the shard and then threw him back in the cave. When the demon was sailing back into the cave he yelled  
  
"I shall have revenge!!"  
  
"Sure you will..." Inuyasha said. "Let's go Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha down the mountain. While walking down Kagome tripped on a rock and went falling down. Inuyasha caught her and said  
  
"You're clumsy." Kagome shrugged with a smile. Inuyasha shook his head and got down on one knee and turned his back to her.  
  
"Get on, I'll take you down. You've suffered enough." He said. Kagome clapped and jumped onto his back. Inuyasha smiled and then went flying down the hill to the camp the other five had set up. 

* * *


	4. Silent Treatment

**AN: **just re-newing everything.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

**GWB: Grabbed** it, **Wrote** something down and handed it **Back**.

****

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Silent Treatment**

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the camp, the others were cooking dinner. Kagome slid off Inuyasha back and glared at the four. They had gone through her backpack without asking! That and they didn't bother to help her when she was being punished!  
  
"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Sango asked, when she noticed the glare. Kagome just scowled and sat down. Sango blinked a couple of times.  
  
_I wonder what's wrong._ She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha? Could you please hand Kagome her pad of paper so she could tell me what's wrong." Sango asked him. Inuyasha nodded and handed Kagome the stuff. Kagome took it and GW'ed and then handed it to Inuyasha instead of Sango, to both their surprises.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a suspicious look, but then read:  
  
_I'm not writing to them!_ Then by that was an unhappy face. [a/n: something along the lines of :-(]  
  
"Why not?" He asked, she GWB'ed  
  
_Because, they didn't even bother to help me when I was being punished for something I did for them!_  
  
"Well, that's because they knew what was good for them!" Inuyasha said, "If any of them had spoken up about it, they knew they would have had to go to." Kagome snatched the paper back and WB'ed  
  
_Whatever....but not only that! They went through my backpack without waiting for me so they could ask!_ Inuyasha nodded. They did do that and that was a BIG **No, No.** He had learned that when they first set out to find the shards. Long before even Shippo came along. One day she had gone to go do something and her pack was just sitting there. He got curious and decided to look into it. No harm in that right? WRONG!! Parentally he had found some stuff that Kagome didn't want him to know about, like something called _Tampons_, and a _diary_, because when she came back and saw him looking and throwing things out of her pack, she sat him about 10 times! Then she told him to NEVER and she meant NEVER look through he pack again, without asking her first.  
  
During this whole little discussion that was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome, the other four watched. They were both annoyed and curious at what they were talking about. They knew part of it was about them.  
  
"Well Inuyasha! Tell us what she's saying." Miroku said, not being able to take it anymore. Inuyasha looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Monk, but she says she doesn't want to talk to any of you." Everyone put on shocked faces and looked at Kagome, who glared at them and grabbed a bowl, so she could eat.  
  
"Well, why not?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked at him and smiled evilly. Shippo squeaked and ran to Kagome. He jumped at her, hoping she would open her arms and catch him, so Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him. But when he jumped he noticed that Kagome moved to the side, and he fell, on the ground, flat on his face. He laid there for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
Kagome looked at the fallen fox-demon and shook her head. She kind of felt bad for not catching him, but she was still to angry about what they all had done. Everyone saw what Kagome did and gasped. Inuyasha was by far the most surprised out of them all. Kagome always protected that little runt, and look what she just did! He smiled to himself,  
  
_The runt deserved it._ Was all that he thought when he sat down to eat.  
  
Kagome who had gotten her food after she let Shippo fall, sat down by the fire, so she could eat. She was just about to put some food in her mouth when she heard someone cough. Not a cough that would be, the, **Help I'm choking** kind, or the **I'm sick** kind, but the **_pointed_** kind. Where someone is trying to get your attention. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was looking at her pointly. She smiled at him and shrugged. She had no clue what he wanted. She watched has he frowned and then pointed to a spot next to him. She blinked a couple of times trying to understand, but she still didn't get what he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked up to the heavens. Sometimes this girl was so clueless; she couldn't even figure out that she was sup post to sit by him. He had pointed to the spot where she was sup post to sit to try and help her out, but all she did was blink. He sighed again; he couldn't go over there and get her because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the other four. He looked at Kagome, to see that she had started eating,  
  
_I wonder if she knows she sup post to sleep by me tonight?_ He thought, _Oh, well even if she doesn't, she'll still have to. I'll let her slide about not sitting next to me, because of the other four._ He looked at the other four to notice that they were looking at Kagome sadly,  
  
_Hmmm, maybe we should split up tomorrow so Kagome can get away from them for a day. I think a day will make her forgive them._  
  
When everyone was done eating and the dishes were washed, everyone decided to get ready for bed. As they were doing this Inuyasha announced  
  
"I think we should split up tomorrow, we know that the shards are around here, but we don't know if there in the village or in the forest. I say that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Korari will go to the village and Kagome and I will go into the forest."  
  
Everyone sighed, but agreed. Kagome had to agree because she couldn't say anything and the other four were still upset at the fact that Kagome refused to write to them. They went back to making their beds. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku,  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked  
  
"Just to let you know, the real reason why we're splitting up, is because I think Kagome just needs a day away from you four. And I think that a day without you guys will make her forgive you. Tell the other three tomorrow after we split okay?" Inuyasha said, Miroku smiled and nodded.  
  
It was an hour till everyone was asleep, everyone but two people. One happened to be Kagome. She missed sleeping with Shippo! She was sooo use to cuddling up with him, that it was now hard to sleep, without cuddling up with something. She looked up at the stars. She blinked; the stars had suddenly become gold. She jumped when she realized that it wasn't really the stars, but Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled, when she jumped.  
  
"Come on, get up." Inuyasha whispered, then handed her, her pad of paper and pencil. He knows she was going to ask why.  
  
She GWBed, he read  
  
_Why?_  
  
"Because you need to come and sleep in the tree." He whispered back, he sighed when he saw her scared look. She GWB'ed  
  
_What!? I'm not going to sleep in a tree!_  
  
He sighed again, why did she always have to make things difficult? He bent down and slid his hands under her. One under her legs and one under back, and lifted her up. Kagome gapped, what was he doing!? She didn't want to sleep in a tree; she would fall off if she did. She started to wiggle her way out of his arms, but stopped when she felt and heard him growl.  
  
_What is he doing!?_ Kagome's cried in her mind. She felt him leap, and then land effortlessly on one of the tree's branches. He sat down, putting her in his lap. He took his arms away, only to bring them back, with his fire-rat coat. He wrapped his arms and it around her, bringing her closer to his chest. She felt him lean back, bringing her with him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't notice and lucky for her he didn't but she was blushing like a tomato!  
  
_Oh, well. Now I know I won't fall._ With that last thought, Kagome snuggles into the coat and fell into a nice sleep. Inuyasha smiled, resting his head on her shoulder, and then he also fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

The next day, like Inuyasha said the group split. One going to the village and the other going to the forest.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest. Inuyasha hadn't said any since the group spilt, but he kept smiling. Kagome was starting to get a little nervous. What was he smiling about? She didn't need to know, because just then she felt two shards coming there way super fast!  
  
_Oh NO!!!_ she thought, she knew who these two shards belonged too _Kouga!_  
  
And just as she thought, Kouga came into that part of the forest with a whirlwind.  
  
"Kagome!!" Kouga said and he stopped in front of them. Kagome quickly looked over to Inuyasha, to see he was still smiling. Just then something found its way into her mind,  
  
_Why that no good dog! He knew that Kouga would be in this forest didn't he!? And since I can't tell him to sit, he's going to fight with Kouga! Ugh, could these 2 weeks get any worse?_ She thought, she glared at Inuyasha, who just shrugged and smiled back at her.  
  
"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga asked. He stood in front of her waiting for an answer when none came.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" He asked, he watched as Kagome put up her pointer finger, and then start to dig into her pack. He watched as she started to become nervous, then they both heard a low chuckle. They both looked over at Inuyasha  
  
"Looking for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked holding up her pad of paper and pencil. Kagome glared at him and stomped her way over. When she got to him she reached for the stuff, only to have him pull it out of her reach.  
  
"Sorry Kag. But I'm not going to let you talk to the wimpy-wolf." Inuyasha said, using a nickname he had always wanted to call her.  
  
"Any why is that mutt-face?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Because _wimpy-wolf_ you and I, are going to have a nice little chat." With that Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and charged Kouga. Kouga being the fast one he is dodged it, and moved to the left. Inuyasha quickly swung his sword that way. Kouga again dodged it.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha swung at Kouga and how Kouga dodged it. She was starting to panic. She didn't want Inuyasha to hurt Kouga. She liked Kouga! But only as a friend of course. She did the only thing she could think of. she started to cry.  
  
As Inuyasha was in mid-swing he smelt salt water. He looked over at Kagome, just to see her crying. He swore and quickly brought his sword back. He sheathed it and ran over to the crying Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked, of course she didn't answer, she just looked up at him. He sighed. He knew what was wrong. But he couldn't figure out why she liked the stupid wolf. He turned around to confront the idiot when he realized that he was gone!  
  
_Ah, well. I'll deal with him some other time._ He thought.

* * *


	5. Mating Rituals

**AN: **again re-doing all chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** No own Inuyasha and Co.

GWB:** Grabbed** it, **Wrote** something down and handed it **Back**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:**

** Mating Rituals**

* * *

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and tried to comfort her, but nothing was working. She was still crying silently. He must of really upset her with the trick he just pulled, and he had a feeling that when she was able to talk again, she was defiantly going to sit him. He was about to put his arms around her, when she pushed away and did the paper hand thing again. He nodded and handed her, her pad of paper and pencil. He watched as she wrote something down and then handed it to him.  
  
He Read:  
  
_Inuyasha I can't believe you! You, no good dog!_ Inuyasha flinched at the written words, but continued to read, while reading he didn't see Kagome picked up her pack and start walking. _I'm going home, and you can't stop me!_ Inuyasha frown, there was no way she was going home. He looked up from the pad of paper, to see nothing. He blinked out of confusion. Where did she go? He heard a twig snap and looked over at that direction, to see Kagome's yellow pack disappear behind a tree. With his demon speed, he ran after Kagome. He jumped onto a tree branched, then flew to the next one, when he was ahead of her he dropped out of the tree and stood there with his arms crossed, with the meanest looking face he could manage. He was NOT letting her go home, not even if she cried.

* * *

Kagome walked around a bush, and then jumped over a rock. She smiled to herself; she had gotten away without Inuyasha noticing! She felt pretty proud of herself right then. As she was congratulating herself she didn't notice a small little speck on the ground that seemed to be jumping up and down. Since she wasn't paying attention her foot found the jumping thing and stepped on it. She stopped when she heard a little grunt.  
  
_Hmmm...I guess it was nothing._ with that thought she continued walking.

* * *

Inuyasha waited there, and waited there, and well, waited there some more. _WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!?_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. He knew she didn't change course because he could semi-hear her coming his way, but apparently she decided to walk in slug motion. He sighed and walked over to a rock, sat down and leaned against it. No point standing if she was going to take forever. He was beginning to think that maybe he jumped a little too far ahead of her. Oh well, he could wait. He leaned against that rock for what seemed like hours, and he was begining to become very impatient, if she didn't get there soon she was going to have to deal with a whole lot more then being yelled at.  
  
He was just about to get up and go look for her when he saw her make her way into the area he was in. He crossed his arms and sat motionless waiting for her to notice him.  
  
Kagome was out of breath, she never knew how hard it was to walk, crawl and jump over bushes, rocks and tree roots. She always had Inuyasha take her through that kind of stuff on his back. As she was making her way through a semi-clear area she heard a deep voice say  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" She froze  
  
_ Darn, he caught up with me._ She thought as she turned around to see Inuyasha leaning against a rock with his arms crossed and a very ticked off looking face. she gulped and started to fidget with her fingers, not looking at him. She jumped when the pad of paper and pencil were stuck under gaze, making her look at Inuyasha, who was holding out her stuff with a still very ticked off looking face.  
  
"I said, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha repeated. He watched as she took the stuff and wrote something down. Then handed it to him.  
  
He read, though this time he kept one eye on her.  
  
_Home._ was all that was written down. He looked up at her sharply making her gulp again.  
  
"Oh no your not. You're staying here till I say you can go. I'm the Male Kagome, and I say what goes around here. And I'm saying you aren't going home. You're staying here with me." Inuyasha said leaving no room for argument. But of course Kagome didn't catch that part, because she violently snatched back her stuff and WBed.  
  
He read:  
  
_WHAT!? You're the MALE and you say what goes!? NOT AT ALL!!!!!! Inuyasha you can't tell me what to do. Just because I can't speak doesn't mean you can be the boss of me. I'm going HOME!!!!_  
  
Inuyasha looked up for the pad of paper too see Kagome stomp her foot and glare at him, making her point clear.  
  
"No you're staying. And I am the boss of you." He said, making her face go red with anger. She GWBed,  
  
_ARE NOT!!!_  
  
"Are too."  
  
_NOT!!_  
  
"Too."  
  
_You are NOT the boss of me, and I'm going HOME!_ With that written Kagome spun around and started walking away. She would have given a 'eep' if she could, when she felt two very strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her still and then a set of fangs clamp gently on her shoulder. Kagome stiffened with shock and horror. Was Inuyasha biting her?!  
  
_Oh my GOSH!!_ She screamed in her head, panicking _What is he doing?!_  
  
Inuyasha felt his demon blood cooling when she stopped moving. For some reason when she wrote that she was going to disobey him, his demon blood boiled and before he could help it, it full-demon part came out and grabbed Kagome and bit her. The bite was gently and wasn't breaking her skin. It kind of shocked him, that his full-demon side felt that strongly about her disobeying him.  
  
Inuyasha took his fangs from her shoulder, but still held her waist. He didn't want her too see his eyes still blood shot. When he felt his eyes go back to normal he let go her, and stepped back. He watched as she nervously brought a hand to the part where he had bitten her and felt it. He then watched as she turned slowly around to face him, her face in a mask of shock. His lips twitched upward, almost smiling. Her face looked kind of funny.  
  
"Well, Lord Inuyasha. I see, you are finally taking control of her." Came the annoying voice of one flea demon named Myoga. Inuyasha looked over at his left shoulder to see the annoying creature, and raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Finally?" He asked. Myoga nodded,  
  
"I've been expecting you to try and dominate her for quite some time, but you kept doing what she said." Inuyasha scowled  
  
"Well that's because every time I tried to say something, or do something else she would sit me."  
  
"True, very true. So why isn't she sitting you now?" Myoga asked.  
  
"Well, because she can't talk. She took a Vow Of Silence for two weeks." Inuyasha smirked his very famous smirk.  
  
"Interesting. Is this true Kagome? You took a Vow Of Silence?" Myoga asked her, all Kagome could do was nod. She was beyond confused with their conversation. That and the fact that Inuyasha had bitten her, and they were acting like it was an every day thing. She walked up to Inuyasha and snatched her pad of paper and WBed  
  
He Read:  
  
_WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON!? YOU JUST BIT ME, AND ARE ACTING LIKE IT'S AN EVERY DAY THING!!!?_  
  
Inuyasha blushed, a little and then sat down. When Kagome just stood there looking at him, he patted the ground by him, indicating for her to sit down. Kagome sniffed, and walked a little ways away and sat down. When she looked at him, she started to squirm, his gaze was evil. She jumped when she heard him growl and saw his eyes flash red. She quickly stood up and then quickly sat down besides him. After she sat down she side glanced him, and he had his eyes closed.  
  
After a little while Inuyasha poked Myoga, who nodded and then said  
  
"Kagome, do you know what the mating rituals are for dog demons?" Kagome looked at him confused and shook her head. Of course she didn't know!  
  
"Well, dog demons...they mate with someone for the rest of their lives. And how they start this mating, is by well, picking a mate."  
  
Kagome looked at him dully, what? Did he think she was THAT stupid? Myoga continued ignoring her look,  
  
"First, they try and dominate the female. Try to become the leader, basically. Next they, fend off any other males. Stating that the female belongs to them."  
  
"Later on when the female understand what the males doing he will give her the 'mating' kiss. Which is just another dominating thing? After the kiss though, the female has to sit, walk, sleep, and stay...etc by the male, till the male decides its time to actually mate. When he finally mates her and marks as his own, she doesn't ALWAYS have to sit, eat, or walk with him. Because she is now marked, no other demon with try and get her or she won't try and go with some other demon. Understand?"  
  
Kagome sat in silence. Not moving. She was looking down at the ground in thought.  
  
_So when Inuyasha kissed me back at the hut that was the 'mating' kiss? But I didn't understand anything!! I still don't!_  
  
She GWBed  
  
Inuyasha read:  
  
_I don't get it. When Inuyasha kissed me back at the hut, I didn't know anything about the whole dominating, mating thing. Also, you still haven't told me why he bit me._  
  
Myoga looked at Inuyasha surprised,  
  
"You kissed her already?" Inuyasha nodded, and Myoga sighed.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha never did follow the rules. And about the bite...well you were disobeying him, and that was his way of telling you not to."  
  
Kagome made an **O** shape with her mouth, and went back to thinking and staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey Myoga? How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh well, I was on my way to the wolves cave, when I saw Kagome here, walking somewhere. I started jumping up and down trying to get her attention, but she just stepped on me, and then stopped. Stood there standing on me, then walked away." Myoga said glaring a little bit at Kagome.

* * *

**-MoonStar18**


	6. Silent Revenge

**AN:** Re-doing...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them... sorry.

**GWB: Grabbed** it, **Wrote** something down and handed it **Back**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

** Silent Revenge**

* * *

Kagome sat there, staring at her legs. She was still trying to figure out what Myoga had said. Dominating, biting, disobeying, sitting, sleeping, standing, eating, walking...all this had to do with Inuyasha?  
  
_Okay...Inuyasha kissed me back at Kaede's hut and that meant he had started the mating rituals. or does that mean he broke a rule by kissing me and...oh I don't know!!_ Kagome yelled in her head, this whole thing was giving her a headache.  
  
_I want to go home,_ Kagome thought sadly, _But Nooooo, Inuyasha won't let me. He's the leader, and he already bit me once for disobeying him. I shouldn't do that any-HEY!!! What on EARTH am I thinking!? Inuyasha isn't my leader, or the boss of me!_ Kagome glared angrily at her legs. The words Myoga said slamming into her hard. _I can do what I darn well please to do!! Disobeying? Disobeying my foot! I don't have 'obey' him!_ She thought glaring harder and harder at her legs, _I was never asked if I wanted to be his mate!_ Her eyes soften at that thought. _Though, I really don't mind._ She smiled a little, but quickly frowned.  
  
_But, him having power over me because he's the male? Not a chance! Inuyasha lives in the past...well okay he DOES live in the past, but that's not what I meant... what I meant was...Oh never mind, mind!_ Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it. _In my time woman can take care of themselves and don't need men to dominate them! Heck! Some times women even dominate men!_ She nodded her head agreeing with herself.  
  
This whole time thinking she didn't notice a flea demon and half-demon watching her. They watched as she looked sadly at her legs, then glared at them, then started to narrow her eyes glaring, harder and harder at her legs.  
  
Making both Inuyasha and Myoga look at her legs, trying to see what was wrong with them. They both looked back at Kagome's face to her smile a little, for maybe a minute, and then she frowned and started to glare at her legs again. They watched as she shook her head, and then nodded it.  
  
Inuyasha and Myoga looked at one another, raising one of their eyebrows. They both shrugged and turned back to look at Kagome. They were startled to see an evil smile had formed on her lips. They watched as she hunched her shoulders, still having the evil-looking smile, and start to twiddle her fingers. Inuyasha and Myoga felt a chill run down their spines as they felt an evil aura coming from Kagome.  
  
"Kagome is there something wrong?" Mygoa asked her.  
  
Kagome jumped, she was forming an evil plan and totally forgot about them being there. She straightened, then turned her head and smiled sweetly and Myoga and nodded.  
  
Myoga and Inuyasha both inched back a little. Her smile was TOO sweet. Something was up, and Inuyasha was going to find out. He didn't know how right he was.  
  
"Are you sure?" Myoga asked again.  
  
Kagome thought of her plan, and couldn't stop the evil smile that form on her lips again, she also couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hands together, like she had seen an 'evil' scientist do. Then she remembered that both Inuyasha and Myoga were still there, so she quickly put that _sweet_ smile on again and nodded. Kagome picked up her pad of paper and pencil, wrote something down and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
He read out loud so Myoga could hear,  
  
"So, should we make camp here and set up a fire? I'm kind of hungry." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Something was defiantly up. Why didn't she want to go home anymore? And why was she acting nice? He expected her to explode when Myoga told her about the mating rituals. But, she was actually taking it lightly. And that was why he thought something was up; well this and that she kept smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah. Let's make camp here tonight, I want Ramen." Inuyasha said, still looking at her suspiciously. Kagome stood and started to gather wood for the fire.  
  
'What is going on in that head of yours Kagome?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
After they were done eating, Myoga said his farewell and left. Kagome asked Inuyasha if she needed to sleep with him tonight, but him being very suspicious of her, said that it was fine for her to sleep in her sleeping bag.[a/n: she asked on paper.] This proved to be a horrible mistake for him to make. As he turned around to leap into a nearby tree, he didn't notice Kagome's evil smile, and that she had an evil tint in her eyes.  
  
For some reason Inuyasha felt really tired that night, and fell asleep as soon and he made sure there was no threat.  
  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag till she heard soft snoring coming from the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. If she could have giggled insanely, she would have. Her plan was working. When she was making the ramen for Inuyasha she had slipped a sleeping pill in his food. (one more just in case) She took these to help her sleep at night here, sometimes. Sometimes the noises she heard at night would keep her up all night, so she decided to take the pills and found out she could fall asleep without hearing the noises. Not always a good thing, but sometimes she didn't care because she always had Inuyasha and the others by her.  
  
She got out of her sleeping bag and went to get her giant yellow pack. She rummaged through her pack till she found her **styling gel** and a **Henna** plant, she had found while gathering the wood to make the fire. She had let it dry by the fire, without Inuyasha noticing. She needed it to be dry so she could grind it into a powder. She pulled a bowl out of her pack, and put the **Henna** plant into, then grabbed a nice shaped rock and started to grind the plant into a nice **red** powder. It took maybe an hour before it was perfect, then she squeezed some of her **styling gel** into the bowl and mixed the powder and it together.  
  
She wasn't going to dye his hair at first. She was just going to make it stand up in weird places, but then she found the plant. She smiled evilly again as the mixture was finished. She stood up with the bowl in her hand and walked over to the tree. She looked up, and frowned. She hadn't thought of how she was going to get up there. She saw a stump by the tree and smiled again. Apparently Lady luck was on her side tonight, she also wanted revenge.[a/n: female power? my friend didn't catch onto it, so I thought I point it out. Not saying you are dumb though!!]  
  
Kagome sat on a branch that was three under Inuyasha. She tried to calm her breathing, she didn't know climbing up a tree with only one hand to use was THAT hard. She looked up at the sleeping Hanyou. Sighing and then puffing she climbed up to his branch. She looked at his face. He looked so peaceful that it made her almost not want to do this. The key word was _almost_. She shrugged and had a hard time trying to crawl over his lower body to get to his head.  
  
When she reached her destination she put the bowl on Inuyasha's lap and dug her hands into the bowl and grabbed out the red goo. She paused at Inuyasha's head. She really loved his hair and she didn't want to ruin it. But then she remembered that she wouldn't, she used her **styling gel** which could be washed out and not stain his hair forever. Maybe two days or so. But he was going to be sooooo mad when he woke up to find his hair red, and sticking up in weird places. Maybe she shouldn't do this-No! She had to, she needed to get him back for making her life right now a living heck.  
  
Without another thought, Kagome started to put the goo in his hair. It took most of the night for her work to be done, and she smiled at it and nodded happily. She climbed down with the bowl and grabbed her water bottle out of her pack and washed her hands and the bowl. Feeling peaceful for the moment, she crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling like he had a wonderful nights rest. He sat up and stretched, as her stretched he reached up to his head to scratch it, when he felt some kind of gooey stuff. He pulled back his hand and saw that it was a little red. Eye's going wide, he grabbed a lock of his hair and looked at it. It...was....**RED!!!!!**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Sango did you hear that?" Miroku asked as they walked out of the village they were sleeping in.  
  
"Yes, it sounded like someone was very angry." Came Sango's reply.  
  
"It sounded like Inuyasha, didn't it?" Said Shippo. They all looked at one another, thinking that maybe Kagome did something to Inuyasha that made him scream really loud in anger?  
  
Nah! Kagome wouldn't do something to make Inuyasha THAT mad..

* * *

**-MoonStar18**


	7. A Laughable Day

**AN:** re-doing.... But, I do believe this is my favorite chapter so far...lol

**The Dis:** I don't own them

**GWB:** **Grabbed** it, **Wrote** something and handed it **Back**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**A Laughable Day**

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara [a/n: okay fine. I'm using that name instead of Kilala] walked out of the village they were sleeping in last night. Miroku had 'vanquished' some bad omens at a **_rich_** old man's house. For the payment of the kind deed, the old man let them stay the night.  
  
They were happily walking towards the forest when they heard,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sango did you hear that?" Miroku asked, looking up at the sky and seeing some birds quickly fly away from the trees  
  
"Yes. It sounded like someone was very angry." came Sango's reply.  
  
"It sounded like Inuyasha, didn't it?" asked Shippo. They all looked at one another with thoughtful looks on their faces, then shook their heads.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Inuyasha can get mad easily but not THAT mad," Miroku said and continued walking. They walked for a while when Shippo squealed happily,  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Hearing a noise everyone looked to their left and saw Kagome run out then bend over. Resting her hands on her knees, she panted heavily. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had just ran up a hill.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up and they all could tell she was VERY happy and VERY relieved to see them. She ran up to Sango and threw her arms around her, bringing her into a big hug. After getting over the shock, Sango hugged her back happy that Kagome wasn't ignoring her anymore.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked as she pulled away from the hug to look Kagome over.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She didn't have her pencil or paper with her. She ran as soon as she heard the scream.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped and quickly ran behind Sango for cover. Inuyasha was going to be here soon and she knew that she was going to be in BIG trouble. She needed Sango to be her bodyguard.  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome. That yell really sounded like Inuyasha and he sounded ticked! From the way Kagome was hiding behind her, she could tell that Kagome had done something stupid. She heard a loud crash and looked in the direction that Kagome had come from. A tree moved as she watched. Then it started falling, landing with another loud crash. Oh, yeah, Inuyasha was ticked.

* * *

Inuyasha was hyperventilating. His hair was **RED!!!!** How could this have happened!? He didn't put his hair in anything, he didn't do anything to his hair either.  
  
Making sure, he grabbed another lock of his hair and found it red. Red!! Was this a curse? Did someone curse him? But why make his hair red? Maybe this was some kind of joke...but who could have gotten close to him? He was a light sleeper and would have woken as soon as he heard someone step on a leaf, or climb(or fly) up to his branch. Clues! That's right! He could find clues. Like scents, or.....something! Anything!!  
  
He lifted his nose and sniffed. He frowned. All he smelled was Kagome's scent. But the thing was that her scent was closer than it should have been. He looked around his branch. Nothing, nothing, A red hand print. Nothing. Noth-**WAIT!!** A Red hand print! The hand print was small, like a girl's hand. He looked down and saw a whole lot more of the handprints. Whoever had messed with his hair, had had to climb. The prints stopped at the last branch. Darn... **Foot Prints! **He jumped from his branch and landed smoothly on the ground. He crouched down and looked closely at the ground. _Aha!_ There were some footprints. They too were small.  
  
He followed the footprints over to Kagome's big yellow pack where there was some red on the ground as well as on her pack. He opened the pack and found her water bottle also had a red hand print on it. He frowned again. Why would Kagome's stuff be red? He looked at the ground again and found yet more footprints. He followed them. They lead to Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
It felt like his heart stopped. Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag!! Did the person or creature that had done this to him, taken her? He was about to yell out her name when something clicked in his mind. _Small_ red handprints. The handprints indicated that the _person_ or _creature_ had to _climb _up and down the tree. _Small_ footprints leading to Kagome's pack, more _small_ red handprints on _her_ water bottle. Some more 'small' foot prints that lead to Kagome's sleeping bag and Kagome herself was gone. Face going red with anger he screamed,  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!"  
  
Then he took off in a flash. Picking up her scent, he followed it. On the way, some helpless trees had gotten in his way, and with one swipe of his claws those trees were no longer in his way.

* * *

Kagome was trying to calm her heart and slow her breathing. Maybe she shouldn't have run? She cringed as she heard another loud crash. Maybe it was a good thing she Had run when she heard him scream.  
  
His scream had woken her up and indicated that he found out about his hair. Without thinking, she quickly shot out of her sleeping bag and ran. It was her good luck that she had run into the group. They had no idea how happy and relieved she was when she saw them. They would protect her from Inuyasha....maybe..  
  
She looked over Sango's shoulder. A flash of red appeared in front of the group. She blinked...red was definitely in her field of vision. Maybe it was a bad idea dying his hair red. She had kind of forgotten about the color of his clothes, which happened to be red. The red stopped before the group.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he stared bug-eyed at the hanyou dressed in red. Shippo, on his shoulder, had his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara mewed [a/n: lol]. She looked over at her mistress. Sango looked like Miroku and Shippo combined. She looked back at Inuyasha, wondering what he had done to his hair.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was glaring with fire in his eyes at her. She gulped. Okay, dying it was a really stupid idea. She looked at his hair and noticed something. She had forgotten she had done that to his hair.

* * *

Now we're(meaning you and I) going to be called into this little scene. Picture your favorite hanyou in your mind. Now picture his hair red....all of it! While you're picturing this, remember what he wears. Now, look back at his red hair and see that it's no longer hanging down like it normally would. It's up at different angles...........Inuyasha looks like Medusa but without the snakes. If looks could kill..heh..there you go.

* * *

After getting over his shock, Miroku studied Inuyasha's hair. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha what..." Miroku pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. "What happened?" he finally got out.  
  
"Your..hair..is..red." Sango said, also trying not to smile. "And..it's sticking..up..Eh, he." She quickly put her hand over her mouth when she let the little giggle slip. She struggled to regain her calm looking face again.  
  
Shippo was having a hard time controlling the laughter that was building up inside him. Not being able to take it anymore, he burst out laughing making Miroku and Sango, who were both trying not to laugh, snort. But their control finally failed and they both started laughing their heads off.  
  
Shippo was laughing so hard he fell off Miroku's shoulder and didn't even notice. Miroku leaned upon his staff for support. Sango, who had her Hiraikotsu on her back, fell to her knees, holding her stomach which was starting to hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
Kirara, seeing that Kagome was exposed to Inuyasha, turned into her big form and stepped in front of Kagome. Kagome hugged her gratefully from behind. Kirara continued to look at Inuyasha who was about to destroy something by the looks of it.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists. He was absolutely livid, his entire body was shaking. His breathing had started to come in short, fast puffs when he laid his eyes on Kagome who was behind Sango at the time. Now Sango was on her knee's laughing her head off at him, because of what Kagome had done. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.  
  
"Ka...go....me..." Inuyasha said her name very slowly, still trying to calm himself. But in the end it wasn't meant to be.  
  
"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HAIR!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The yell made the laughing baboons (as Inuyasha thought they were) stop and stare at him. He hadn't yelled at Kagome like that since... well, EVER!! They looked over at Kagome who was hiding behind Kirara and not looking at anyone.  
  
"ANSWER ME, DARN IT!!!!"  
  
Kagome put her hands together and did the whole pad of paper and pencil thing again. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. He had forgotten she couldn't talk. He turned his sharp glare at Shippo, who stood there too scared to move or squeak.  
  
"Go..get..her..stuff..Shippo.." Inuyasha said to the kitsune. "NOW!!!!!!!" He yelled when Shippo didn't move. Shippo 'eeped' and ran in the direction both Inuyasha and Kagome had come from. Hoping and praying to whoever would listen that he would be able to find the camp site of theirs. If he couldn't find it, he would probably be killed by Inuyasha.  
  
After an hour had passed, the group began to worry about Shippo. As Miroku got up to look for him, Shippo ran into the area with Kagome's pad of paper and pencil. He handed them to Kagome, who took them and quickly wrote something down and handed it to Sango who was sitting next to her.  
  
She read:  
  
_He's going to kill me if I say why I dyed his hair!_ Sango blinked at the paper, _dyed_? She looked at Inuyasha's hair. It didn't look dead, it just looked like a red weeping willow tree.  
  
"Dyed?" She asked Kagome and handed her stuff back. Kagome gave a silent sigh and GWB'ed  
  
She Read:  
  
_Dyed means, I colored his hair a different color than his normal color. It's easier to say dyed instead of colored. If you look at Inuyasha's hair, you see that it's now red instead of silvery-white. Dye usually means permanent. Or it could mean that his hair could stay red for maybe 2 or 3 days. And since I put styling gel in his hair with the dye, it will last maybe 2 or 3 days._  
  
"Styling gel?" She asked, Kagome GWBed  
  
_Look at his hair. See how it's up in weird places? That's what the styling gel did._  
  
"Sango! Read it out loud!" Inuyasha snapped at her when she read it to herself. Sango read the notes out loud.  
  
"And what has that got to do with why she 'dyed' my hair and put 'styling gel' in it?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, but also relieved to find out that it wasn't permanent. He sat down cross-legged and put his hands into his sleeves. Inuyasha glared at Miroku when he heard Miroku give off a smothered laugh. Miroku pressed his lips together trying not to smile again, and put on a serious face. But as soon as Inuyasha turned his glare over to Kagome, he let his smile come on his face at full max. The way Inuyasha was sitting made him look like, some sort of flower. The way his hair rose to about 4 inches and then drooped down.  
  
Kagome cringed at the glare and quickly WBed,  
  
Sango read out loud,  
  
"Sango wanted to know what _dye_ and _styling gel_ meant."  
  
"But Kagome...why did you do that to his hair?" Shippo asked, looking at Inuyasha's hair. It looked like his head was full of red spider legs.  
  
Sango read the note out loud that Kagome wrote,  
  
"Well...um...he was being a Jerk!! He thought he could control me and I had to teach him that he couldn't..." Everyone looked at Kagome. Kagome gave another silent sigh. She had forgotten that in this time men did kind of control women. So it surprised her when Miroku smacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff.  
  
"Ow!! What was that for monk??" Inuyasha asked scowling at him. Miroku cleared his throat and shot a glare at Inuyasha, before looking at Kagome,  
  
"Well... Kagome he is a dog demon... well part one anyway. It's in his blood to take control of the female." he said.  
  
"Miroku is right. You can't just punish him for being himself." Sango added. Though she was kind of glad what Kagome did to Inuyasha. Kagome frowned at crossed her arms, going into a pout. Here she thought they were going to take her side. But of course not. Sometimes she hated the Feudal Era.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you wanted to travel with your hair..like that." Miroku said to Inuyasha as they walked down a forest path.  
  
"I'm just looking for a river or stream or some kind of water form, so I can wash this stuff out." Inuyasha replied. He looked a head of him at Kagome. She hadn't once gotten near him since what she did. She stayed really close to Sango, Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"Oh, I see. Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Miroku asked as he noticed Inuyasha stop. Inuyasha said one name,  
  
"Kikyo." As soon as he said her name she stepped in front of Kagome, Sango and the other two. Inuyasha ran up to them, followed by Miroku.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" Miroku asked, standing by Kagome's side.  
  
"I am here to speak with Inu....ya..sha.." She said his name slowly as she looked over at him. Was it just her or was his hair red and up in weird angles? She looked over at Inuyasha's group. The Monk, Demon Exterminator and Kitsune were looking away. She could tell they were trying not to laugh. She looked at her reincarnation. She was staring at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
"Inuyasha. What did you do to your hair?" Kikyo asked him. She watched as Inuyasha scowled and then glared over at her reincarnation. She looked at the girl, who was still staring at the ground, then looked back to Inuyasha. She couldn't help let the little giggle slip from her mouth.  
  
"We...hehe..will speak some other time..Inuyasha." Kikyo said quickly and walked away. Inuyasha watched her leave and then heard laughter. Was Kikyo laughing at him? Hearing some more laughing, but closer he turned around and saw the group laughing their heads off again.  
  
_Kagome, you'll get it!!_ Inuyasha thought angrily as he glared at the girl, who was the only one not laughing.

* * *

**-MoonStar18**


	8. Choosing Her and A Revenge Plan

**

* * *

AN: **Re-doing... and yes, I made that math problem up.

**The Dis:** I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

**Beta-Reader:** Cryxxy-chan!

**GWB:** **Grabbed** it, **Wrote** something down and handed it **Back**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Choosing Her & A Revenge Plan**

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and growled for the umpteenth time that day. Apparently when she decided to dye his hair, she didn't think about making sure there was a source of water nearby.  
  
_Stupid human wench,_ Inuyasha growled in his head.  
  
Kagome, for the most part, was trying to ignore the glares and growls she was receiving from the inu-hanyou. But each time he growled at her, the gang seemed to have a giggling fit, making it more difficult, therefore causing the inu hanyou to glare and growl harder at her.  
  
Sango stole a glance at Inuyasha and tried to smother her giggle. He just looked too funny! He didn't look all that thrilled...but funny looking nonetheless. After a minute she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. The growls he made just made her laugh a little harder. With the way he looked, the growls made him seem like a very angry flower as Miroku put it so eloquently. Miroku and Shippo soon joined her as she laughed at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome cringed, wishing they'd stop. Sure, it may have been funny at first but not anymore. She sighed silently and continued working on the math homework from Hell. After Kikyo had came and went the gang decided it would be best to rest for a while. Well, it was more Inuyasha's idea then anyone else's. Probably because she said they would talk later.  
  
Kagome frowned. Why did she always show up like that? Kikyo would just come out of nowhere, declare she wanted to talk to Inuyasha, they both would leave, and then Inuyasha would come back looking sad and depressed. The way he looked always made her feel sad. She didn't want him to go through the pain Kikyo seemed to always bring with her.  
  
Kagome did care about Inuyasha despite the fact she dyed his hair. Heck, she loved Inuyasha and now felt really, really, really horrible for dying his hair. She felt bad that his hair made Kikyo laugh at him, but part of her was kind of happy that Kikyo laughed at him because of her prank. Maybe he would see that Kikyo really wasn't the right girl for him.  
  
She let out another silent sigh. Something was nagging her about something in the back of her mind. Something about a kiss. She shook her head to clear it of the nagging thought and looked back at her homework.  
  
_Math. Why do you have to be so hard to figure out?_ She thought with a frown. _3 divided by negative 27 x 45f 23 - 3(f 23) x 10(3f - 5) - 4f =...what?_ She closed her book with a snap. There was no way she was going to try and figure that one out. She was just about to put the book away when one of Kikyo's soul-catchers flew into the camp they'd set up. She watched as Inuyasha stood up and followed it without a word.  
  
_Fine! Go see her! See if I care,' she thought angrily, 'You chose me as your mate anyway._ She gasped. _That's right! He did choose me as his mate. I completely forgot about that. Me! That kiss he gave me! Oh and I dyed his hair! Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!_ She brought her knees to her chest, resting her arms and head on them feeling quit stupid. She had forgotten about the mating kiss. That kiss meant he chose her over Kikyo! He loved her and not Kikyo! She smiled and almost giggled with joy but then frowned. Inuyasha chose her and now she felt horrible for dying his hair.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he followed the soul-catcher to Kikyo. How could Kagome do this to him!? Him! The one who protected her, the one who carried her, the one who chose her as his mate! He sighed. He chose Kagome and he had to tell Kikyo that. He really wished he didn't but he had to.  
  
"You still have red hair, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as he approached her. She smiled, not caring that he saw.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I haven't found some water yet, so it's going to be red for a while. Well, at least until I find some water," he replied. He looked at her and mentally sighed. This was going to be hard. He told her he would protect her, but he didn't love her anymore. She had to be told that he wasn't going to go to hell with her.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Naraku is forming a plan. I don't know of what yet, but he's forming one." Kikyo said, "He's made another demon from himself. He calls it 'Michio'."  
  
"Michio?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. What was Naraku up to now?  
  
"Are you sure he's forming a plan?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Well, we'll be able to face whatever it is."  
  
"Just remember Inuyasha, you can't die by his hands. You will die by mine." Kikyo said as she started to walk away. Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I won't." he said cringing a little when she stopped. Kikyo turned to him frowning.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said I won't die by your hands, Kikyo. I'm not going to hell with you." Inuyasha looked at the ground, not wanting to see her face.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't coming with me to hell? You promised!" Kikyo almost yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo."  
  
"Why?" She asked in a deadly quiet voice. She narrowed her eyes, "It's that girl, isn't it? My reincarnation made you go against your promise, didn't she?" Inuyasha looked at her and then bowed his head.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I chose her Kikyo. She didn't force me to choose her and not you."  
  
"Why? Tell me why!" Kikyo's voice had an edge of desperation in it.  
  
"She wants me for who I am. She makes me smile when I shouldn't, she cries for me when I'm hurt, and she loves me Kikyo. She's told me she never wanted to leave my side." Inuyasha said this while looking Kikyo straight in the eyes. He needed her to understand that his decision was final. He wasn't choosing her. He was choosing Kagome and Kagome only.  
  
"But! I love- "  
  
"You might've loved me a long time ago, but you don't anymore. You hate me now Kikyo."  
  
"Do-do you love her?" Kikyo asked searching his face for any sign that he was lying about any of this. She was surprised to see a small, gentle smile grace his face.  
  
"Yes. I do love her."  
  
"But what about what she did to your hair? You can't love her after that!" Kikyo shouted outraged that he was really choosing her reincarnation. Inuyasha scowled  
  
"Even if she dyed my hair a thousand times, I would still love her. But she won't get off easy for doing this." He said grabbing one of his now red locks deepening his scowl.  
  
"You'll regret choosing her Inuyasha! I swear!" Kikyo shouted at him as her soul-catchers circled around her, lifting her up into the air.  
  
"You should have kept your promise!" With that threat said she disappeared with her creatures. Inuyasha bowed his head and headed back to camp.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo," he whispered as he walked away.

* * *

When Inuyasha had returned, the gang headed out again in search of water and a jewel shard, if Kagome happened to sense one.  
  
"Inuyasha's been quiet for a while," Miroku whispered to Sango so Inuyasha who was walking a little ways in front of them wouldn't hear, "What do you think happened?"  
  
"Who knows?" Sango shrugged, "Maybe Kikyo laughed at him again?"  
  
Both shrugged and continued on their journey in silence. Kagome, on the other hand, was pondering why he looked so happy. His aura seemed to glow happily, making her smile a bit, but it seemed to be tinged with sorrow also. Something was weird about the happy glow he had though. It looked and felt sort of cruel. Nah. Inuyasha wouldn't have a cruel glow around him. Kagome decided to ignore it and think about other stuff like math, exams and other school things. Poor Kagome shouldn't have ignored that glow.  
  
_No, no. That would be too predictable. Maybe if I put worms into her sleeping bag? No, that wouldn't work either,_ Inuyasha thought. He had been thinking how he was going to get back at Kagome and the other three. Kirara didn't do anything, so she got off the hook. The other three had laughed at him so they deserved whatever he was going to think of.  
  
"Maybe when we get to the water I will think of something," he mumbled aloud, "I could... yeah... YEAH! That's perfect. I'll have Kirara help me out with it."  
  
"Have Kirara help you out with what?" Shippo asked, startling Inuyasha.  
  
"None of your business, brat!" Inuyasha snapped at him, making him run to Kagome. "Stupid fox..." he mumbled before getting back to his revenge plan.  
  
_When we find the water source, most likely a spring, I know Kagome and Sango would want to take baths. Miroku, naturally, would follow and he'll get it first, the pervert. Then I'll have Kirara sneak up on Shippo. And since Sango is always the first to get done bathing and get dressed, she'll go next, leaving Kagome._  
  
An evil smirk spread across Inuyasha's face. Oh yes, Revenge would be his and it would be sweet.

* * *

**-MoonStar18**


	9. Revenge Can Be Sweet

**AN:** I am going to cry!! Low and behold! Fanfiction has gone all 'new' on me! If I no longer need a disk, I will cry out in pure joy! I can write my chapters now and, and, well LOOK!!! Chapter 9!! The long, long _loooooooooong_ waited chapter nine! Also I can do italics and bolds letters and center it and underline it. EEEH!!! ::claps:: You have no idea how happy I am right now! Also, the reason why my stories took so long because My computer crashed, so we got a new one and I found out this new one doesn't have the same document like fanfiction so I was having a heck of a time trying to figure out how to put my story up on here.

**READ PLEASE**

Okay, if you want to know why my stories might be taking forever, please go to my profile page and read that there. It would be the best thing to do instead of sending me hateful letters that make me want to stop writing, okay? Okay!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revenge Can Be Sweet**

* * *

The gang was begining to tire from all the walking they were doing. Inuyasha was insisting that they get to a water source before the can rest. They figured it was because he didn't want his hair red anymore, while in reality he had a nasty plan forming in that doggy brain of his. True he didn't want red hair anymore, but more so he wanted _revenge_. 

"Inuyasha, I know you want to get to a water source and I know you're kind of mad at Kagome right now, but come on! She's really tired, just look at her." Sango complained. Stopping Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; who was taking one slow step over another, she did look tired. Sighing he walked towards her.

Kagome froze in her spot when she noticed Inuyasha was walking towards her. Her mind was racing with all kinds of panicky thoughts. What was he going to do? Was he going to yell at her? Tell her to move faster or else he would, he would, well she couldn't even finish that thought. When he was right in front of her; she closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling to starts, so imagine her surprise when none came. She opened her eyes to see no one there. She looked around confused and saw Sango and Miroku pointing down by her feet. Looking down she saw Inuyasha kneeling on one knee, his back face to her.

"You gonna get on or what?" He asked gruffly. Hesitating slightly Kagome climbed onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Automatically Inuyasha put his hands under knees. Standing up, he signaled with his head for the others to follow. Sure, he was going to get Kagome back for doing this to his hair, but he didn't want her to suffer. It wasn't right to make ones mate-to-be suffer, even if they did something horrible like she did.

They walked and walked some more. Finally Inuyasha picked up noise of a waterfall.

"Hey! Everybody! Water over to our right. Let's go and set up camp there." Inuyasha said to them all. Everyone cheered, except Kagome and Kirara. "I get the water first understood?" Inuyasha told them all as he lead the way to the waterfalls. When they found a clearing, Inuyasha set Kagome down and told them all to make camp.

"The waterfall is straight that way," he said as he pointed behind him "I'll be going first, after me, you all can go." Making sure that was completely clear to everyone he asked Kagome for her 'sham poo' and walked to the waterfall. About halfway there he picked up a scent he knew all to well, and it was coming from the camp sight.

"Sesshomaru." Turning around, he quickly ran back to find Kirara in her big form and Sango and Miroku posed to fight, with Sesshomaru looking at them all coldly. Quickly, without really thinking about it, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out. Sesshomaru who happened to be looking at the Monk and Demon exterminator, let his cold gaze turn to Inuyasha. What he saw completely stunned him, leaving him open-mouthed in amazement. His half-brother was, well **red**, totally and utterly **red**.

Inuyasha couldn't help but give out a _very_ annoyed growl, not directed to Sesshomaru, but to Kagome, who was shrinking lower and lower behind him. Not being able to take the open-mouth shocked look from Sesshomaru Inuyasha snapped,

"What do you want!?" The voice if his annoying half-brother snapped Sesshomaru out of his daze. He gained his composure and glared at Inuyasha.

"I was going to the waterfall. Rin, here is thirsty." He said as he pointed to the small girl behind him, holding his fluffy tail.

"Well hurry up and go get your water. I need to wash my hair out." Inuyasha snorted as he watched his brother leave the camp sight. Mumbling to himself he turned to the others,

"Stay here." Was all he said before he took off after Sesshomaru. He caught up with Sesshomaru quickly at the waterfall. Sesshomaru pretended to ignore him while he let Rin drink some water. Inuyasha just stood there with shampoo still in hand, waiting for them to leave. He didn't need anyone else to see him like this. It was bad enough to have Kikyo see him. But having his annoying half-brother to see him like this and the face he gave was just too much. He was so looking forward to his revenge.

"You know little brother that is a good look for you." Sesshomaru said, not looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha scoffed,

"Get your water and leave. I don't want you around them again." He said indicating to his group, but more so to Kagome. Sesshomaru was a male and he was an enemy, he had no right to go near something that belonged to Inuyasha.

"Come Rin. It's time to go." Sesshomaru said and started to walk away with the little girl following him. After Inuyasha made sure Sesshomaru was really gone he gave an annoyed sigh and undressed and jumped into the water, dunking his head under water to get it wet.. Putting a big glop of shampoo in his hand, like he watched Kagome do, he them proceeded to shampoo his hair. As soon as he was satisfied with the foam he dunked under water again and rinsed his hair out. When he surfaced he noticed the water was red, like his hair. Wading out a bit he looked at his reflection, he had some red still left. Going back he put another glob of shampoo in his hair and foamed it up again. Dunking one last time he rinsed his hair again. When he came back up he wading out a little further and looked at all of his hair. Not a red string in sight. Smiling he got out of the water and shook off. He dressed and headed back to camp.

"His face…hahahahaha, was just too funny!" Sango was laughing. As did Miroku and Shippo.

"I didn't find it so funny." Inuyasha said as he stepped into the camp sight. Everyone looked at him. He was back to normal, white hair and everything. No more did he look like Medusa, a red willow tree, drooping red flower or red spider legs. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sighed. Their fun was over, they could no longer laugh at him. Well, the still could, but not for the same reason.

"Kagome and Sango can go bathe now." Inuyasha said as he sat down. Kagome and Sango stood, gathered their things and left. Never seeing the wicked smile start to play on the hanyou's face. When the girls were a little ways away, Miroku stood with Shippo on his shoulder.

"I'll just go for a walk." He said as he started to walk off in the directing the girls went.

"I don't think so Monk." Inuyasha growled, "Go for a walk that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction the girls went. Miroku sighed and started to walk that way. Man, that hanyou could be annoying. Before they got too far Inuyasha called out,

"Make sure he doesn't go near the waterfall Shippo!" He saw Shippo nodded and watched the two disappeared. If he could have laughed out loud he would have. His plan was now in action. He looked over at Kirara who was sitting there looking at him.

"Kirara, I need you to help me out with something." Motioning with his hand for her to come closer he sat down. She came and sat by him,

"So here's what I need you to do, because…" he started to tell her, his plan and her part in it. It kind of surprised him when she mewed her agreement.

"Okay, let's get started." With that they both stood up and ran after Miroku and Shippo, well not exactly in the same direction they walked off too, but a little to the right. Knowing both had started to head towards the waterfall. Both got a little a head of Miroku and Shippo and Inuyasha set up his trap.

"Okay, make sure they go here," he said pointing the right spot. "Shippo will probably run, so make sure you catch him. Remember what to do?" Kirara nodded and Inuyasha smiled, "Good, I'll go and set up Sango and Kagome." He smiled one last time and then raced off in the direction of the waterfall.

"Miroku, Inuyasha said not to let you go this way. Turn around, I don't want to be hit!" Shippo whined as Miroku continued his journey to the waterfall.

"Calm down Shippo, I'll make sure he won't hit you." He was taking another step when a twig snapped behind him. Stopping, he listened for the noise again. When none came he started to walk again. He only got a little ways, when a twig snapped again. Was something following them? He looked around, he didn't see any- wait! He saw a shadow form, a form that looked like it had flames…? Frowning he looked around for the shadow again.

"What's going on Miroku?" Shippo whispered, he had heard and seen the shadow as well.

"I don't know, let's keep moving." Miroku said as he started walking again, but faster. A twig snapped to his right, making him step closer to his left. Soon another twig snapped behind him, making his pace quicken. He had started to stray to his right again, but a twig snapped, making him go back to the left. A growl was heard, making him run, having Shippo hold onto him. He thought about using his void-hole but, what if it was just a stray animal just watching him or maybe a human…? He didn't want to take the chance. He was just about to tell Shippo to hold on tighter when something wrapped around his right ankle, swinging him up in the air. He let out a yell, and looked down at the ground. He was kind of high up and Shippo who had already fallen, was looking up at him terrified.

"Go get some help!" Miroku yelled at him. Shippo nodded and started running towards the waterfall when something snagged him from behind, making him scream out.

* * *

Sango and Kagome who were still bathing in the waterfall heard the yell and scream. 

"What do you think is wrong?" Sango asked, and only got silence for an answer.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." She said as she got out and got dressed. Kagome would have protested to that, but she couldn't speak. Without looking behind her Sango walked off in the direction the noise had come from.

Kagome stood in the water, not knowing what to do. She was alone, naked and she couldn't scream if something was going to attack her. A couple of minutes had past when she heard Sango yell out. Not wanting to be left alone anymore she quickly got out and dressed, then ran in the direction of the camp, hoping that Inuyasha was there.

* * *

Sango had her weapon out and ready as she walked through the area looking for Miroku and Shippo. Maybe Inuyasha had saved them already? She didn't know and she wasn't just going to ignore the yells, so she continued her search. As she crept forward a shadow figured jumped out in front of her, she threw her weapon at the shadow, but missed. The next thing she knew she was tied upside down on a tree. 

"HEY!!" She yelled out only to be greeted by a chuckled. She knew that chuckle!

"Inu-!" she was cut off when a hand was put over her mouth.

"Ssshh, Sango. This is just my revenge for laughing at me." Inuyasha said, "I know need to go get Kagome. Have fun 'hanging' around." Inuyasha laughed as he took off towards the camp.

* * *

Kagome found the camp sight deserted. There wasn't even a camp right lit. Something was wrong, Inuyasha should have been here, or Sango or even Miroku and Shippo! She decided right then and there, if something was about to attack her she would scream out for help. Screw the Vow Of Silence! She valued her life much more then she valued keeping that dare. 

As she took another step a twig snapped behind her. Stiffening when she felt a demon aura behind her, it was kind if familiar and then again, since she was too scared to tell who it belonged to, it still was 'evil'. She heard the thing move, making noise on purpose. It was making circles around her. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it movie tree by tree. She tried to follow it, the noise stopped. She looked around and jumped. There! She saw a shadow figure! The figure moved again, where did it go? Deciding she had enough of this she started to look for her bow and arrows. But, the figure had different ideas, when she looked up for the figure, she found it right in front of her!

She opened her mouth to scream out for Inuyasha, when she felt lips on her lips and a tongue invade her mouth. She was to shocked to do anything at first, but when she felt the tongue start to move, she started to push as the figure. She felt the lips of the figure smirk. The figures hands pushed her hands away and then grabbed her waist, bringing her closer. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other hand pressed against the back of her neck, making it so she couldn't move.

She tried again to push away. She was loosing air and she didn't know who this was kissing her! French kissing her of all things, how dare this, this, thing kiss her! She was just about to bring her knee up when the figure pulled away and chuckled. Her knee froze in place.

"That wouldn't be wise Kagome." The figure said. "You don't want me to get mad at you again, do you?" Kagome knew that voice! It was, Inuyasha!! Hearing him give a content sigh she looked, well tried to look at his face. It was pitch black so she couldn't really see anything but his outline.

"Hmm, you know, revenge can be sweet."

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well everyone said they wanted some kissing action, so there you go! I told you though it wasn't going to be a cool revenge. I had so much trouble thinking of it...bleh. Well next chapter they're all on the move again, and whats this? Inuyasha keeps giving a sly smile over at Kagome? Hmmm, wonder why? ::whistle::

**-MoonStar18**


	10. Oh, Snap

**AN:** The next chapters are going to be rushed… lol. I have to get them out before I start my class. Aw, can you believe this story this story is almost done? ::sniffle:: So sad.. Oh and chapter 9 was, as I said it would be, stupid. I warned you!

**My beta-reader went bye, bye so sorry for the mistakes!!**

**Henna Plant:** A henna plant can permanently dye something red. If you smash this plant up when it's dried, it will turn into red powder and if you mixed this red powder with something wet it will turn into a _dye_ that will stain everything. This plant also can be used as a conditioner. This plant as been said, that is can be used to be a _natural hair dye_.

I didn't exactly follow the rules of the henna plant. I didn't want Inu's hair to be permanently red, so I said that Kagome used some _new_ hair gel that would make it so Inu's hair wouldn't forever be red.

Sorry about not clarifying that earlier. Just didn't come to mind that I should have..lol. ::sighs:: Sometimes I amaze myself with my stupidity.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Oh, _Snap_**

* * *

Kagome just couldn't believe it! Had Inuyasha finally lost his mind? She wanted to push away, but found that she was too stunned to do so. Well that and the fact Inuyasha was still holding her tight. Thoughts were racing through her mind, this wasn't the first time he had kissed her, but it sure the heck was the most intimate one and what was that about revenge? This is what he called revenge?

Inuyasha was still in his little happy thoughts as he held Kagome. Sure this wasn't the way he actually planned his revenge, heck this wasn't even close! He planned on scaring her till she screamed, braking the Vow Of Silence, therefore letting him tell Souta this unless Kagome did as he pleased. Much like he was making her do now, but this time she would be able to talk to him and not do _anything_ to his hair.

He was about to succeed with his revenge when something just came over him and all he wanted to do was hold and kiss her. Instead of holding back these feelings like he usually did, he acted upon them. And man, he didn't regret it. She was the sweetest tasting thing he had ever tasted. He wanted to kiss her again, but was half afraid she would pull away, or knee him. Not something he wanted to test.

Kagome was started to feel a little uncomfortable. He was still holding her and it looked like he was going to let her go. She didn't want to be in his arms right now, she was still semi-mad at him for everything he had done. Sure, she had gotten her revenge and he was a good kisser, but there was still that feeling of anger. But at the same time, there was that feeling of _wanting_ to be kissed again.

_I want to be kissed again and then at the same time I don't._ Kagome thought, not understanding her feelings. Her thoughts came to a Holt when she felt Inuyasha pulling away. _Wait!_ Part of her mind scream as the other part was thinking _finally!_ She didn't know which thought to act on, the one screaming wait was getting louder as he pulled further away from her. It was like he was in slow motion, as her thoughts were in speed. Deciding to act she brought her arms forward and

Brought him into a kiss; lips to lips, but that was fine with her at the moment, didn't need to rush things, after all.

Inuyasha's eyed were the size of golf balls. Was… was she kissing him!? His golf ball eyes looked down at her face, seeing that her eyes were closed somehow clarified that indeed, she **was** kissing him. He quickly put his arms around her waist bring her closer to him as he closed his eyes. He liked the fact that she decided to kiss him, instead of pushing away or kneeing him, but this whole not moving lips thing wasn't getting anywhere.

Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist, after about a second she felt his mouth move on hers. Some how she knew he was trying to coax her to move her mouth with his. Again part of her mind screamed _don't do it!_ While the other part calmly replied _it's not like it's going to hurt anyone._ Taking the calm thought she moved her mouth. She felt Inuyasha smile, making her frown a bit. What was he smiling about?

_Ha!_ Inuyasha laughed in his head. She was going along with his actions. Feeling her frown and not wanting that he decided to try and coax her to let him have access to her mouth.

_Why is he nibbling on my bottom lip?_ Thought a now very confused Kagome. The kiss was going fine wasn't it? Maybe this was a dog-demon thing. Shrugging she let the inu-hanyou to continue the nibbling.

Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated! Why wasn't she opening her mouth? Didn't she get the hint? He stopped nibbling on her bottom lip, thinking maybe she didn't know that one. He had to think of some way to gain access, but what? His thoughts were cut short when they heard screams from two very angry people and a very angry kitsune.

Reluctantly he pulled away from Kagome. She looked up at him confused,

"Um, I think I should take Sango and Miroku down now and get Shippo from Kirara." He told her. Kagome blinked back up at him, she had forgotten that they went missing. So, Inuyasha had this whole thing planned out?

"Let's go." He said as he started walking in the direction one of the screams came from. After a short walked they came across Sango hanging upside down, glaring angrily at Inuyasha.

"Get…me…DOWN!" she yelled, sighing Inuyasha walked over and cut the robe letting her down. Shaking her head, and standing up, she swayed a little. The blood had started rushing to her head, so she was a little dizzy at the moment. Shaking her head again, so walked over to Kagome.

"What did he do to you? Hope nothing bad." She asked Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha, blushed and shook her head. _Well, that was a funny reaction._ Thought Sango, she looked over at Inuyasha, who was grinning slyly over at Kagome.

"What did you do to her?" She asked Inuyasha, who shook his head.

"Nothing…" with that said he started to walk off deeper into the forest to retrieve the Monk and Kitsune. Sango and Kagome followed, the whole time Sango was glaring at the inu-hanyous back. They all came into a clearing.

"Why are we here?" Sango asked, looking around.

"For me, lovely Sango." Came Miroku's voice from up above them. They all looked up and saw the Monk swinging back and forth, a rope tied around his right ankle.

"Kagome!" came the squeak of a certain kitsune. "Let me down Kirara!" with that everyone heard a thumb and then before Kagome could do anything, a fluffy thing rammed into her, sending her to the ground with a silent cry.

"Kagome! It was all Inuyasha fault!" cried Shippo. Kagome sat up, holding the kitsune, that soon hide under her shirt when he heard Inuyasha growl over at him.

"Yes, yes. That's all nice. Now get me down!" Miroku yelled. Shrugging Inuyasha went over to one of the tree that had a robe tied around it sliced it, making Miroku fall quickly, but before he landed on his head Inuyasha caught him and set him on the ground.

"May I asked, WHY you did this Inuyasha?!" Miroku said had he tried getting undizzy.

"Revenge." Was all Inuyasha said as he shrugged.

"Revenge? I didn't do anything to you!" Sango shouted.

"You laughed. Just like they did. The only one's who didn't were those two." Inuyasha said as he pointed to Kagome and Kirara.

"Well, _she_ dyed your hair. What revenge did you get on her?" Miroku asked as he pointed an accusing finger over at Kagome, who glared at him.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha replied looking over at the now blushing Kagome. _It's fun making her blush._ He thought, _No harm done, in not telling them, just so I can make her blush._

Sango and Miroku exchange glances, it wasn't normal for Kagome to blush like that. What happened between the two?

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Sango said and she started heading for camp.

"As am I." Miroku walked after her, soon followed by Kirara.

"Coming?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who got up and still kept her hold on Shippo, who was still under her shirt. They both followed after the other three.

They group went to bed, with Inuyasha arguing with Kagome, who kept pointing to the round ball under her shirt.

"Take him out then. You're sleeping up there with me tonight." Inuyasha growled, getting tired of the argument. Kagome stomped her foot and shook her head. Rolling his eyes, he sighed,

"I won't do anything to him. Let him sleep with Kirara, Sango or Miroku."

Glaring a little at him, she grabbed Shippo out of her shirt and set him on the ground, then pointed over at Miroku. Getting the hint, (and hearing the growl) he ran over to Miroku and settled down to sleep.

Kagome watched him with a smile, but soon jumped when she felt Inuyasha's arms around waist. She felt her feet leave the ground and soon was up in a tree, with Inuyasha leaning back, bring her with him. Giving off a silent sigh, she settled down and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She was too tired to anything else. Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin on her head, soon falling asleep.

* * *

The next day the gang kind of forgave Inuyasha and were on their merry way again, looking for shards. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were up front talking, as Sango, Kagome and Kirara were in the back writing to one another (well not Kirara, she was on Sangos shoulder). 

_He did that!?_

_Yep. I think he's trying to keep it a secret though. Not sure why._

_And then you kissed him back?_

_Uh, yeah.._

_Man, I think you got the worst or best revenge._

_What do you mean worst or?_

_Well, seeing as I don't like him like that, I wouldn't want to be kissed by him._

_Oh.._ Kagome handed over the pad of paper and her pencil. She looked at Sango, who giggled and wrote something, then handed the stuff back.

_Speechless? Just kidding. Did you enjoy it?_ She read and blushed. Well, actually she kind of had enjoyed it somewhat.

_Well.._ Her response was cut off when she felt two shards coming fast towards them. _Two shards coming fast! That means Kouga!_ She quickly wrote and handed it to Sango.

"Kouga's coming!" Sango shouted to the guys. Inuyasha automatically tensed. Great, just what he needed. If he tried anything Kagome would cry again. Just as Sango had shouted, Kouga came up in a whirl wind of dust and stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Hello Kagome!" Kouga greeted. He frowned when she didn't answer. So, she still wasn't talking?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her, hoping to get an answer. He got one, but not from the person he wanted to get it from.

"Nothings wrong." Came Inuyasha sour voice behind him.

"Then, why isn't she talking mutt?" he snapped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and snapped back

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"And why wouldn't she want to talk to me?" Kouga asked.

"She doesn't like you, now hand over the jewel shards and leave, wimpy-wolf." Inuyasha said, somewhat smugly.

Kouga snorted. There was no way Kagome wouldn't have stopped liking him. He turn his attention back onto Kagome.

"Please say something Kagome." He begged her.

Kagome was at a lose, what was she going to do? She couldn't talk, but.. but she could write! Grabbing the pad of paper and pencil from Sango who was beside her and quickly wrote down something, then handed it to Kouga who frowned.

"I can't read Kagome." He told her. It was her turn to frown. Darn, how was she going to be able to do this. Sango! Handing the stuff back she pointed to Kouga, then the pad of paper. Getting the hint Sango read out loud.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm on this thing called a Vow Of Silence for two weeks."

"Well, that would explain some things." Kouga said.

"She has more Kouga." Sango said, and Kouga nodded, so Sango continued. "I'm sorry about when he came to visit me and I couldn't answer you. Inuyasha had my pad of paper and pencil and wouldn't give them to me. I didn't meant to hurt your feelings if I did." Sango finished.

"No worries Kagome. I now fully understand." Kouga said has he grabbed her hands.

"Let go of her Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped. Just when he thought everything was going fine, she had to start writing to him. Stupid wench.

"No." Kouga replied simply.

"I'm warning you…" Inuyasha growled dangerously as he reached for his sword.

"Hold it you two. Kagome has just written something." Sango said, making both boys look over at her.

"She says: 'Stop right now Inuyasha!' and that's all."

Inuyasha sent a glare towards Kagome, who was glaring at him.

"Taking Kouga's side again!?" he yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff, wrote something down and handed it back to Sango.

"Kouga, why don't we talk later when I can actually talk." Sango read.

"Well, actually I was here to tell you about the new body part of Naraku." Kouga said. Inuyasha groaned. He didn't want the group to know about that yet.

"New?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, its name is Michio. Pretty strong from what I hear, and fast." Kouga answered. The group went into silent ponderings. New one? Kagome sighed silently. Great, it's not they didn't have to deal with any other ones.

"Fine you gave the news, now you can leave." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"I will after I say goodbye to _my_ Kagome, mutt." Kouga responded, the turned to Kagome.

"I shall see you in two weeks then. Goodbye." He said as he kissed one of the hands he still hand. Kagome smiled and as he ran away, waved goodbye. She was about to turn to Sango, when she ran into a body. She looked up and saw a very angry looking Inuyasha.

"You let him kiss you?!" He shouted, making her step back a bit. She shook her head and she grabbed her stuff one last time from Sango, wrote something down and handed it to Inuyasha.

He read: _On the hand Inuyasha. It was just on my hand._

"It was still a kiss Kagome." He insisted. "And why did you have to write to him? It wasn't like it was going to kill him if you didn't." he handed over the stuff to her to get her answer. As she was writing something down a loud crash, followed by a big shake, made her drop everything.

"What was that?" Shippo asked and he looked around.

"It was me." Came a male's voice. Everyone looked over and spotted a guy as tall as Kouga, who had purple hair and red eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Michio. I can smell Naraku all over you." Inuyasha said as he drew his sword.

"Very good Inuyasha." Michio said mockingly. "No, need to draw your sword. I'm not here to fight."

"You're not?" Miroku asked, ready to fight.

"No Monk, I am not. I'm here for the Miko." Michio said as he pointed over to Kagome, who took a step near Inuyasha.

**_Snap_**.

Kagome froze. No, no, she didn't! It couldn't have! She looked down slowly and saw that her foot was on the pencil. _Please, just let it be snapped in half._ She pleaded. She lifted her foot and almost started crying. The pencil was in fact snapped in half, but so was the point. Stupid she didn't bring a pencil sharpener! She had no way now to communicate with her friends!

"Well, guess what? You can't have her." Inuyasha said, standing protectively in front of Kagome, who was now on her knees holding the pencil in her hands.

"Hmm, is that so?" Michio asked nonpulsed, "I don't see how you can stop me, if you can't catch me." In the blink of an eye Michio was no longer there. Inuyasha looked around,

"Where did he go!?" He yelled

"Right here." Came a voice behind him. Inuyasha didn't have a chance to turn around when he was hit hard in the back, sending him flying forward.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and raced over to her, "Don't you touch her!" she yelled at Michio. Michio smiled and again in a flash was gone. Miroku watched as Sango was soon slammed into a near by tree. He ran over to Kagome, Sango would be fine. He didn't get a chance to make it two feet, when something slammed into him sending him flying.

Kagome watched in horror as her friend were thrown by an invisible force. She stood up, forgetting about her pencil. She was about to step forward when Michio appeared in front of her.

"Hello. Naraku would like a word with you." Michio said and leapt forward, grabbed her and started to speed off. Kagome's mind raced. _Scream for help!_ They shouted at her. _Forgot the Vow of silence! Save yourself!_

Kagome was about to scream out when she felt something hit her on the head and then all went .... _dark_....

* * *

**AN:** Oh my, did Kagome just brake her pencil? The poor pencil! ::cries:: it live a long life. We shall have a funeral for it later. I'll have Miroku give the eulogy. 

**-MoonStar18**


	11. And Here's Where It Begins

**AN:** The funeral for our beloved pencil will be in the next chapter. You all are allowed to come. After all you've been through all of this. Miroku will be giving the eulogy. ::goes into a corner and cries:: Oh! ::comes back:: Um, Michio is _fast_, not so much...strong.

**Jt:** Um...being weird is cool, but...what the heck were you talking about? You confused the heck out of me! I got the part where you don't like my story all that much, but you do want me to update. I think...yeah, I'm lost. And tell your little brother, I don't have MicrosoftWord or any other place that would help me out with all that. Thats why this story has been a no show for the past months. Right now I'm using the library.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**And Here's Where It Begins**

* * *

Inuyasha got up has fast as he could, only to watch Kagome be carried away by that, that _thing! _He had to go after them, Kagome was in danger! Sango and Miroku would catch up. They had Kirara and Shippo to help, by following his scent. He dashed after Michio, who was holding a limp Kagome. 

"Kagome!" he shouted after them. He got no sound or movement from the girl. "Michio put her down and face me! Whoa-!"

Inuyasha came to a sliding Holt when Michio just stopped. Michio turned around and faced Inuyasha, a brow raised in question.

"Well, I'm facing you," Michio smiled and with surprisingly great care, set Kagome down. "And I have set the girl down. Now what do we do?" he asked sounding amused.

Inuyasha growled, and held Tetsusaiga out, ready to slice the demon in half. He was about to strike, when a _tsk, tsk_ caught his attention. He looked at Michio surprised to see him shaking his head and making the _tsking_ noise.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Not a bright thing to do when your beloved mate-to-be is right by my feet." Michio said with a serious face, but his red eyes gave away his amusement. Inuyasha's eyes darted to the girl who appeared to be sleeping on the ground, right by Michio's feet, and then back to Michio, who had let a smile grace his face.

_Dang it! He's right. If I try and strike him, I'll hit Kagome._ Inuyasha thought angrily. He looked at Kagome again, a frown gracing his normally scowling face. He just needed to get Michio away from Kagome and he would be able to strike. But, how would he be able to get him to move?

"Well, this is the most fun I've ever had. Wee…" Michio said rolling his red eyes when Inuyasha did nothing. "Come now, if you don't do anything soon, I'm going to grow old and die of boredom."

"Die then," Inuyasha growled, flexing his hands that held the tight grip he had on his sword. "It would save me the trouble."

"I'm sure it would, look I don't have all the time in the world; so could we just, oh, I don't know, _Hurry Up_?" Michio said in an awfully bored tone, tapping his left foot impatiently. The only response he got from the inu-hanyou was a glare. "Fine, I'll just take the girl and be on my merry way." he said as he bent down to picked Kagome up. He had just grasped her waste when he was sent flying over the girl and into a tree. He looked up, just in time to see Inuyasha step in front of the Miko. _Clever, Cheap! But clever,_ he thought as he stood up.

"Hmm, I didn't think you would go as low as to hit someone when their back is turned." Michio said to Inuyasha as he dusted himself off.

"If it's to protect Kagome, I'll do anything. And being as you're one of Naraku's spawns, it doesn't matter if I take a cheap blow. You would do the same." Inuyasha growled. Michio snorted and sent a glare over at Inuyasha,

"I am not as low as some of my siblings. I have some pride, after all." Inuyasha glared at him. True, he wasn't like Kagura or any of the other spawns of Naraku. He seemed to be...different some how.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. Michio got into a fighting stance and they were about fight, when the wind started to pick up. Inuyasha sniffed, scowled and at the same time as Michio said

"Kagura..."

* * *

"Ugh.." Sango groaned as she sat up. Hitting that tree hurt pretty badly. She looked around, she saw Miroku standing up, with Kirara's and Shippo's help. She froze, where were Kagome and Inuyasha?! 

"Miroku, Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" she yelled to him, he only response was a worried face and a shrug, "Well, we need to find them. Naraku might hurt her."

"I know which way they went!" Shippo squeaked out, "Kirara and I can take you there!"

"Good, let's get going. I do not wish to think of what Naraku is doing to Kagome, or if Inuyasha is dead." Miroku said as he crawled onto Kirara. Sango took a seat behind him and held Shippo. "Let's go Kirara!" with that Kirara took off in a shot.

* * *

"Kagura, Leave, I can handle this!" Michio yelled at the Wind Sorceress. 

"Naraku doesn't want you to play around. He wants the miko now, Michio." Kagura said as she took a feather from her hair, "I am here to retrieve her, while you take care of Inuyasha." With a swoosh of the wind, Kagura was in the air on her giant feather, with Kagome.

"Kagura! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled up at the now laughing Kagura, "Kagome! **Kagome!**" he yelled desperately, trying to wake the girl up, so she could possible jump off or something. No response came as the feather blew further and further away. He turned to Michio who was glaring up at the feather.

"Die!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword, it didn't surprise him much that Michio dodged it. Michio landed besides Inuyasha and grabbed him,

"Here's the deal. You live and go get the girl and possible if you can defeat Naraku. Once you do that, then we can fight." With that said Michio threw Inuyasha on the ground and sped away. Inuyasha got up and grabbed his sword, he briefly wondered why the demon had said and done that, but shrugged it off. He was just about to run off in the same direction as the feather when Miroku's voice sounded out,

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome!?"

"Kagura has her, come on lets go!" with that, they all ran off after the feather.

* * *

"What do you want with her Naraku?" Kagome heard Kagura's voice ask. 

"That is no concern of yours." Naraku's voice sounded, and then there were footsteps.

"One day Naraku. One day.." Kagura's voice growled and was followed by angry stomps out of the room and then a slam of the sliding door. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She slowly looked to her left and the to her right. Nothing. She sat up and looked around, no one..Well except that dead person there. She jumped away from it with a tiny silent scream. _Great, I'm stuck in Naraku's castle with a dead guy._ She thought grimly. Sighing, she settled down and tried to think of a plan on how to get out of the room. _Where's Shippo when you need him?_ The room was small and had no window, just a door. __

_No wonder why the guy died...no way to get out. Well, okay you could try the door, but most likely something's there to hurt you._ She looked at the wall, maybe she could kick through it? It looked like it was made out of twigs. She kicked the wall really hard and nothing happened. _Well, it was worth a shot. Now my foot hurts_ It felt like she was sitting in that small room forever, when she heard someone coming her way. She lay down, maybe they would think she was still asleep? The sliding door opened,

"Nice try. Doesn't work, when you're body has moved about a foot from the dead guy." came Kagura's voice. Kagome sat up and glared at her. Kagura's red eyes glared right back,

"Naraku would like to see you." Kagura said as she opened and closed her fan. Kagome stood straighter and took a step forward, this was it. She was going to face Naraku and she had nothing to help her. She was on her own, had no weapon and her foot still kind of hurt. Kagura gave a cruel smile and step aside to let Kagome by. When Kagome was out of the room, Kagura pointed with her fan to the end of the hallway.

Kagome took a deep breath and start walking down the hallway. She looked around and saw a bunch of dead bodies. Every single one of the bodies was nothing but bones and clothes. She scrunched up her nose at the light decaying smell.

"Hmm, you don't talk much do you?" Kagura asked, making Kagome jump a little. "I always thought you did. Whenever I show up you usually yell out _Inuyasha!_ In that high-pitched voice of yours." Kagome's face turned red at the insult, but she continued on her way. Kagura shrugged and stopped talking. When they reached the end of the hallway, Kagura pointed to her right and said,

"In there."

Kagome walked past her and saw a door. She was about to open it, when she heard a noise from inside. Heart pounding, she slowing opened the door. As it opened all she saw was darkness, maybe Kagura got the room wrong? Well, whatever it was, this room gave her the creeps, so she decided to close it.

"Come in." Came Naraku's slimy voice.

Kagome froze.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were on their way picking up speed faster and faster. 

"I can smell Naraku!" Inuyasha informed them. As they passed the trees, the spotted the castle. Inuyasha was about to put on another burst of speed when an arrow came flying at him. He barely missed getting hit and slid to a Holt. He looked over to where the arrow came from and saw Kikyo holding up her bow and he could see she had already strung another arrow.

"Kikyo!"

At the mention of her name, she let the arrow fly. Inuyasha ducked and took a couple of steps back. Miroku jumped off Kirara and ran to Inuyasha's side.

"No! Miroku, you and Sango go to the castle and try to save Kagome! I'll deal with this. I need too." Inuyasha yelled to the monk. Miroku nodded and jumped right back on Kirara and he and Sango took off towards the castle.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked the dead miko.

"Because you chose her." Came her simple reply, "Even though you promised me, you would leave with me."

"I love her Kikyo."

* * *

"I said, Come in." Naraku commanded, when Kagome didn't enter. With a feeling of dread, Kagome enter the room and spotted Naraku sitting on the floor by the window. 

Kagome walked in holding her head high. She heard Naraku chuckle cruelly. When she was inside the room, the door closed with a sharp snap, making her jump and look behind her.

"You really are amusing, you know?" she her Naraku say. She turned her head back to look over at him and was startled to realized he was now standing in front of her. She couldn't help it, it came out with no warning. She let out a high-pitched _squeak_.

Her eyes opened in horror. She made a sound! Inuyasha was going to hold it against her now! _But, wait...Inuyasha doesn't know I made a sound. The only one who knows is Naraku and he wouldn't tell Inuyasha, or would he?_ She looked at Naraku, narrowing her eyes, _He doesn't know! He has no clue I'm on a vow of silence! Hey, wait a minute...why the heck am I thinking about this!? I have our feared, evil, horrible, enemy standing right in front of me and I'm thinking about the vow of silence!? Kagome, you're such an idiot!_

"You are a weird miko, girl." Naraku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look at him again. "Well, it doesn't matter. I have plans for you nonetheless." his cruel smile made her take two steps back. What was he going to do to her?

Before she could react Naraku's hand flew out and grabbed her by the arm, bring her closer to him. She turned her head away trying to breathe in some from air and not miasma that he was giving off. She heard him laugh and felt his other hand grabber her chin, making her face him. She looked up into his red eyes and the feeling of dread welled up inside her. He was going to use her…

He was going to use her to hurt or possibly kill Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were near Naraku's castle when a gust of a whirl-wind came. 

"Hey!" came none other than the wolf prince's voice, Kouga "I can smell Naraku's barrier and I can smell Kagome near here, but I don't see her with you! Did she go with that mutt-face!?" he practically screamed.

"No! Kagome was kidnapped by Kagura and taken to Naraku's castle. Right now we're trying to get there to save her and Inuyasha is fighting off Kikyo." Said the clever little fox-kitsune, named Shippo. There was a stun silence and a look of confused shock on Kouga's face.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Kagome jumped a little from where she was sitting, on the floor, in the room with the dead guy. _What was that noise? _She thought, and then sighed _if I could only get out to see…_Naraku had sent her back to the room, with Kagura as an escort. Kagura had asked her what Naraku wanted with her and Kagome gave her the truthful answer, 

"Like, I would know."

Kagura wasn't too happy with that and practically threw Kagome into the room, when they got to it. As time passed by, Kagome started to get bored.

"So, how long have you been dead?" she kindly ask the dead guy. Sadly, he didn't answer back, making her sigh and grumble about dead people and why no one like being around them. _Hmm, I wonder what the others are doing now, I hope they're all okay…Oh, Inuyasha, where are you? I want out, but you can't come; because Naraku has something planned, but you will come because of me. How did Naraku know about Inuyasha and I?_

Before Naraku had sent her to the room he told her he knew all about Inuyasha's little mating ritual. At her shock, he smiled and said,

"And it couldn't have come at a better time. This will be very useful to me."

_Stupid Naraku, being an evil, no good... _thingShe glared at the door for a long moment and then sighed. This was going to be a long night… or was it day?

* * *

Kikyo stung another arrow on her bow and pointed it at Inuyasha. 

"I thought you loved me?" Kikyo asked him.

"I did, at one point, when you were _alive_

." He told her, "Then, you were nice and caring, now… now you're cold, unforgiving and all you want it revenge and death."

"I remembering you telling me you wanted the same." Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"I did, and I still do. I want Naraku dead, but I don't want all the death you do. Kagome showed me that revenge isn't the only in life. Please Kikyo, just let it go." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Alright." With that, she let the arrow go. Inuyasha barely made it out of the way, when another one came flying his way. Dodging that one, get picked up some dirt and then ran at Kikyo as he was lighting. Not expecting him to do anything to her, she watched him as she strung another arrow. Before she had time to shoot it though, Inuyasha had thrown dirt in her face and in her eyes. She yelled in frustration as she heard Inuyasha say,

"Sorry..." and then take off.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and now Kouga and his crew reached Naraku's castle.

"Alright, lets barge in and get my Kagome back, and then I'll kill Naraku." Kouga said to everyone, taking the role as leader before anyone else could say anything.

"Wrong! I'll get Kagome and _I'll_ kill Naraku." Said Inuyasha and he came running up.

"I don't think so, mutt-face!" Kouga roared, "You let her get captured!"

"Not like I meant for her too!" Inuyasha roared back.

Miroku and Sango looked at one another, each having a grave expression.

"And so, here's where it begins." Miroku said.

"What Miroku?" ask Shippo.

"The battle against Naraku."

* * *

I know, I know! _Why are you stopping there?!_ Because, I'm going to be making the next chapters longer, so I need more detail in them..lol. Also, I know this took FOREVER to be put up and I'm sorry. I was denied MS (Mircosoft word) access all this time. SORRY!!!

-**MoonStar18**


End file.
